Chloe?
by RedAmberGreen
Summary: Chloe Levesque is the kid sister of Triple H, So is there danger on the horizon for the man who has caught her eye. Surely there will be with a protective brother on the loose. JC/OC Triple H/ Stephanie
1. Welcome To WWE

Chloe Louise Levesque walked through the gate at JFK airport, tonight was the night she was finally going to debut in the WWE, she saw her brother and ran up to him, he picked her up and swung her around. Triple H laughed as her swung his small 5'2 baby sister around, he hadn't seen her in about 2 years and now she was 23 and joining the RAW roster. He set her down on the ground and place his hand on her shoulders and looked at her. Chloe had blond shoulder length curly hair that rested on her shoulders, she had warm chocolate brown eyes much like his. She was small and weighed around 100lbs, she wore baggy jeans, stylish k-Swiss sneakers and a long sleeve white t-shirt.

"Good to see you sis," H said smiling at her.

"Good to see you, How you feeling your about to become a new father, and you Steph: mommy to be," Chloe said smiling brightly rubbing Steph's growing tummy.

"Its great, I'm so excited," Steph said hugging her sister-in-law. Stphanie took Chloe's hand and led her to the limo leaving H to get the bags. Paul got to the limo.

"Lets get to to the arena, so you can meet some people," H said smiling.

"Alright, lets go driver," Chloe said smiling at the man, who nodded. "I've always wanted to say that," Chloe said smiling brightly showing of all her pearly white teeth. The limo took them to the arena where Shawn was there to greet them. Chloe got out and ran into his open arms.

"How you doin kiddo?" Shawn asked hugging her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Great, how you doin," Chloe smiled as she answered.

"Great now that your here, how was your flight?"

"Long, but it's just amazing to be here," Chloe said jumping in excitement, Hunter and Stephanie walked up to them. Chloe turned around and smirked at hunter.

"Oh daddy said that if I get hurt he is coming to get you," Chloe mimed her dad, Hunter laughed and lead her inside leaving Stephanie and Shawn to roll their eyes because they knew his dad was serious, He was super close to Chloe being as she is the youngest and his only daughter. They made it to her locker room, as she was knew she got her own one and part of the fact was that her sister-in-law was the boss. Hunter dumped her bags near the couch.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here," Chloe sasid breathing in and falling on the couch.

"Here is your storyline," H said handing it to her and falling on the sofa next to her and Shawn.

"Cool, I'm rivaling Jillian Hall, but I'm the good girl," Chloe said making a cute face, the whole room erupted in laughter she really was a joker. They stayed a little while longer, laughing and joking until they left to let her get ready for her debut in the ring. Chloe left her hair how it was, she did her make-up in neutral colours with clear gloss. Chloe changed into purple wrestling gear which was, Purple metallic hot pants which had a black and purple rhinestone belt and a matching halter-bra which had the Straps in the same style as the belt, Black wrestling boots and knee pads with purple and black socks that went over the boots like what Chris Jericho had which had her initials on 'CLL'. Chloe smiled at herself in the mirror, she rubbed glitter of off her toned stomach and headed out of her locker room to the curtain.

**ON RAW (2/20)**

_**"Up next we have the match between Jillian Hall and the new diva to the RAW roster, Chloe Louise,"**_

_**"Lets see what she's made of and what she looks like," **_

_**Playing with fire by Hilary duff just the music without the lyrics started to play with Chloe's Music video she had Shot earlier, she made her way to the ring pumping up the crowd, who cheered as they knew she was HHH's sister. Chloe made it on the apron and did a back flip over the ropes. She stood on the second rope and posed for the fans. Jillian came out and the match started. They did the usual diva fighting, Chloe got Jillian down and she climb onto the top ropes as she was a high flyer. Her finisher was a somersault followed by a 180 degree turn then a moonsault, it was called 'CL callin'**_

_**"Wow, look at that move," **_

_**"That is something I have never seen a diva attempt," Chloe covered Jillian and got the three count.**_

_**"Chloe Louise wins her first match," The crowd cheered loudly and Chloe posed for them before getting out of the ring and walking back up the ramp touching a few fans hands as she did.**_

"Wow, what a rush," Chloe said as she walked into the room and saw the shocked faces of her friends.

"What?"

"How dis you learn a move like that, that was sick," H Said still shocked.

"Practice and a lot of gymnastics," Chloe said as if it was nothing, Shawn hugged her and congratulated her on her match. Chloe changed back into her normal clothes and watched the rest of raw, DX won their match. Steph and Hunter took her back to the hotel where she unpacked all her stuff, she had just fell back onto the sofa when there was a knock at the door.

"Come In," Chloe shouted. Huinter walked in.

"You coming out tonight,"

"Whos going," Chloe said, she never went anywhere before asking who was going, I mean why go out if your not going to enjoy it.

"Me, Shawn, John Cena,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard you had a crush on him,"

"Nooo," Chloe said Lying. " Who Else?" She asked trying to change the conversation.

"Randy, Batista and John Hennigan,"

"I'm going to be the only girl," Chloe smirked. "Why not, okay go get ready meet me in the lobby in like an hour,"

"Sure, cya sis,"

"See Youuu," She sang and walked to the shower, Hunter shock his head and went to get ready.

Chloe had straightened her hair and did her make-up, she had changed into a demin mini-skirt and a black sparkle tank top, that had a silk ribbon that tied around her waist. Chloe slipped on Black peep-toe sling-backs. Chloe walked to the door, grabbing her key card and waling down to the lobby she was 5 minuets late. The elevator arrived and she saw all the guys in jeans and t-shirts. She smiled when she saw John Cena goofing of with Randy and her brother, they were all really good friends. Chloe walked toward them, some of them wolf whistled but Hunter glared at them making Chloe laugh, she hugged Hunter and they got in the limo which took them to one of the top clubs in NYC.

"Lets get this party started," Chloe yelled as the bouncer let them in straight away, the guys laughed at her and they walked into the club, music was busting. The security lead them to their private area.

"Right I'm of to the bar what does everyone want?" John asked.

"I'll have a beer," Hunter said.

"Same here," Dave replied.

"Rum and coke," Hennigan and Randy shout at the same time."

"Coke," Shawn replied as her didn't drink.

"Champayne," John looked at her.

"What I won my first match tonight,"

"I know I saw that finisher was sick," Chloe smiled at him.

"So it is, Two beers, two rum and cokes, coke, champayne, and for me jack and coke,"

"Yeah," They all said in unison.

"Cool," John went to get them their drinks. Hunter walked up to Chloe.

"Dance with me sis," Chloe took his hand and smiled as Home from Daughtry came on, this was her favourite song. Randy and Shawn took some pictures with Chloe's phone. She had told them previously that she wanted to document this night. John came back with the drink and handed each of them to their owner. Some fast music came on and Hunter and Chloe stopped dancing, Chloe laughed at John C, Randy and John H dancing together it was so funny. John dragged Chloe to the dance floor with a glare from Hunter which made Chloe laugh hysterically which made John confussed as her didn't know what she was laughing at. The night was long and at 1am Hunter, Randy, Shawn, John H and Dave went back to their hotel rooms to sleep of their drunkenness. Chloe and John were left they dance and decided to do shots.

"Right pick your poison," Chloe said letting John lick her collarbone and place salt on it, he drank the shot and licked of the salt and kissing Chloe, tasting as much of the lime she had to offer. They broke apart and it was kinda awkward but then Chloe did the same. They did it for some time before they were completely plastered. they headed back to the hotel.

"Thanks for walking me John," Chloe slurred, almost falling over her bare feet. (She would have broken her neck, John was at least sobor enough to tell her to take them of) John smirked at her.

"No problem Chlo," John answered, he stumbled and ended up pinning Chloe to the door, Chloe didn't realize how close their lips were getting. John made his move 'Now or never,' John kissed her passionately. John pushed her key card into the door and they stumbled inside closing the door behind them. Chloe and John kissed each other removing each item of clothing, John picked her up and she swung her legs around his waist, he carried her to the bed where they spent the night between the sheets before falling asleep in each others arms


	2. Did We Have Sex?

Chloe rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a bang, her hair was in her face and it looked as if she hadn't brushed her teeth or even washed her make-up off, and she was naked. She moaned loudly, she had one hell of a hang over. Chloe tried to get up of the floor but being un steady and the fact that her pelvis bone hurt like hell her knees buckled under her weight, she kneeled up and looked at her sleeping partner.

"Oh my god, John wake up," Chloe said trying to get up, she managed it this time and she shook John. "Wake up!" John woke up with a start and looked at Chloe then at his naked fram.

"Did we have sex?" John asked seeing Chloe wasn't wearing anything either.

"Well done Einstine, What the hell did you do to me?" Chloe asked slipping in her clean underwear and bra.

"What do you mean?" John asked confussed as he rubbed his eyes.

"My pelvis bone hurts so much which has never happend the night after," John smirked and pulled Chloe to him, she shreeked and lay next to him.

"Are we gonna continue this or is it just a one time thing,"

"Well I don't know I have had a crush on you since like forever but what to do you want to do," John smirked at her crush on him and swift change of subject.

"I want to continue this how does dinner at 8 sound,"

"Cool, I mean we've already had sex," John laughed and Chloe heard the door.

"Oh my god, thats Hunter,"

"So,"

"Didn't you see the glares he was giving you all night when I danced with you, he would kill you if he saw you, hide in the bathroom," Chloe said ushering him up and throughing him his clothes, he laughed at her panic in which she glared at him. Chloe threw on some pyjamma shorts and a baggy college polo-shirt, she ran to the door and answered it,"

"Sorry, I was in bed," Chloe smiled 'Not a complete lie' Hunter and Stephanie came in.

"So you wanna order room service? you do have that signing this morning," Steph asked.

"Oh, shoot I totally forgot," Chloe said as she remembered. "I don't even know why I've got one I mean I won't have fans already,"

"You'd be surprised," Hunter said, "Hey whats up? you seem different this morning,"

'Shoot he's onto me,' Chloe thought "Nothing just have a huge hangover,"

"Alright, so what do you want for breakfast,"

"Erm, I'll have blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and some orange juice,"

"Alright cool,"

"You order that I'm going to take a shower and change," Hunter nodded as he was on the phone with room service, Steph smiled at her as she walked to her bathroom.

"Nice save," John said smirking.

"Shhh," Chloe replied, she removed her clothing in front of John and climbed into the shower.

"Oh my god, That is just plain mean," John said quietly, Chloe laughed quietly which was wrong as john joined her in the shower. They cleaned each other and got out, John walked into her room in just a towle.

"Here have these," Chloe through him some boxer shorts, John looked at her weirdly. "They are really comfy to sleep in, I brought a pair, hence why they are brown and red stripy ones," John smirked and shrugged his sholders, he changed back into his clothes and sat on her bed waiting for the brother to go. Chloe changed into baggy jeans and a long sleeve, white t-shirt and pink converse, She dried her hair and it was back in its original curly state, she pulled it up in a pony-tail and put on a little make up.

"Chloe, room service is here," Steph called out.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she walked out and they ate their breakfast all the time while John was just in her bedroom knowing that Hunter would probobly killed him if her found out he had sex with his sister. Hunter and Stephanie left not long after to go to a doctor's oppointment, Chloe sighed deeply as John came out. John kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I'm so glad I get to call you my boyfriend," John smirked and kissed her again, he ate some left over toast from breakfast.

"Well I've gotta signing to go to, so i'll see you tonight,"

"Yeah," John gave her chased kiss as she left, he put the cart out side her room and went to his and changed to go to the gym.

Chloe sat down at the table and she was surprised that a long line of fans were waiting to see her, she couldn't help but think what it would be like in a week or month. The first person came, she was about 10 and was really cute.

"Hey baby girl, what's your name?" Chloe asked.

"Venessa Rose," she answered shyly, Chloe smiled brightly.

"I like that name, would you like a picture and a autograph?"

"Yes,"

"Okay sweetie," Chloe posed for a picture which was taken by her mother, she also sighed a photo of Chloe for her, Venessa had smiled at her excitedly. The whole day went like that, some with some young men, who asked for her phone number which she had declined politly, she did have a boyfriend after all, wow that was really weird to say, John Cena her boyfriend. Chloe enjoyed the rest of the day meeting all of her fans which she wished she could do a lot more


	3. French Food

Chloe slipped on her black dress. It was an A-line dress, with straps that showed off some cleavage, but enough to leave the rest to the imagination. It also had a silk black ribbon that tied around just under the bust, falling just above her knees.

Her hair was pulled up in a clip with some bangs escaping. Chloe did her make-up with pink eyes, dark mascara and clear lips. Chloe walked into the living room area, where she put her key card and phone in her purse. There was a knock on the door and she smiled. She pulled on black peep-toes. Chloe walked to the door and saw John in black dress slacks and dress shoes with a white button down shirt, the top two undone.

"So, are you sure Hunter is alright with me taking you on a date?" John asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, don't worry, he is not gonna kill you," Chloe said smiling.

John smirked and led her to his rental and drove them to 'Le Bernardin' restaurant in lower Manhattan. They arrived were escorted to the private room John had reserved for them. It was a beautiful 5 star restaurant and the room was beautifully decorated.

"Wow," Chloe said smiling at him.

"So you like it."

"Like it, I love it," Chloe answered, as John pulled out the chair for her. Chloe accepted and pulled her chair in as John sat down.

The waiter came and explained what was good, and giving them the menu.

"I'll let you decide," The waiter replied.

"Thank you, can we get, some drinks?" John asked him.

"Yes certainly, what can I get you? We have the finest wines from France," the waited replied.

They picked their wine and Amber order in fluent French. John looked at her with an impressed look on his face. "I didn't know you spoke French."

"Yeah, I got a minored in it. John, I know it is a man's thing to pay but that wine is like $250," Chloe told him, looking a little sheepish. "You're gonna have to let me split the bill."

"Wow, really? What's it made of? And no, I'm still paying," John informed her.

Chloe smiled at him. "Alright."

"So tell me about yourself," said John, settling back in his chair. "I already know a lot, your brother is constantly talking about you."

Chloe smirked. "What do you know?"

"Your birthday is 28 of April; you are allergic to nuts and you hate tomato; your favourite colours are orange and pink; you hate body odour and bad breath; can't stand it when people wear socks and sandals; you fell of a horse and never had lessons again," John listed.

"Wow, that's quite a lot," Chloe told him, clearly impressed. "Let's see what I know about you? Your birthday is April 23rd; you went to Springfield College; you have four brothers; your favourite food is from McDonald's; you cried when you won your title; you played college football and you were a limousine driver; oh, and your favourite number is 54 'cause it was the number on your football jersey when you played."

"Very good," John replied smiling.

The waiter came with the wine and took their orders. The wine went well with their meals, Chloe and John shared a starter of a veggie platter. For the main course, Chloe had Poulet aux Porto which was chicken breast with a creamy sauce, and John had Carre d'Agneau which was rack of lamb with rosemary sauce. For desert they shared Marquis au Chocolat which was a flourless torte with chocolate cream.

They talked a lot about themselves, with a lot of laughing and joking, and by the end of the night they practically knew everything about each other. In their private room, there was one table and a dancing area, with slow French music playing in the background.

"Would you like to dance?" John asked holding out his hand.

"Certainly," Chloe answered.

Chloe rested her head on John's shoulder and she held his hand as they swayed to the music. 'Oh my, I'm falling for John Cena' Chloe thought smiling into his shirt.

They danced to a few other songs until it was time to go. John paid for their meal and they walked back to his rental. The drive back went too quickly and all too soon, John was walking her to her room.

"I had a great time tonight John," Chloe said smiling at him sweetly.

"Me too," John told her. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Rain check, got lunch with my brother but Thursday?"

"Perfect," John moved forward slowly and kissed her softly on the lips. He broke away and smiled at her. "See you Thursday."

"See you," Chloe smiled. She walked into her room, leant back against the door and sighed.

John smiled at the door and walked to his own room which was on the same floor. John got into his room and stripped, throwing his clothes into the wash basket and fell into bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. "God, I'm falling for her," he said out loud before he succumbed to sleep.

Chloe had changed into flannel pyjamas and washed her make-up off. She pulled her hair free of its clip letting her hair fall down and she climbed into bed smiling about what had just happened with John. Chloe had had a crush on John since 2004 and now she was dating him. She fell asleep smiling that night


	4. Lunch And Swimming Pool Fun

Chloe awoke the next morning and smiled as she stretched. She got up and went into the shower letting the hot water cascade down her body. She washed herself before getting out and drying and curling her hair. She put on a little make-up and gloss. She pulled on skinny jeans, brown boots that stop about an inch under her knee and a yellow tunic that flowed down.

She smiled at her appearance in the mirror, grabbed her purse and headed to lunch with Steph and her brother. She walked through the lobby attracting the attention of the people in the lobby. Chloe smiled at them and got into her sliver rented BMW.

She arrived at lunch spotting her sister-in-law. She looked really nice in her baggy jeans and white sweater that made her bump look adorable.

"Hey Steph," Chloe greeted her just after her brother came back from ordering their food.

"Hey, Paul got you a chicken salad," Steph informed her.

"Alright, thanks," Chloe replied hugging her brother and sitting down.

"So has my dad talked to you yet?" Steph asked taking a bite from her salad.

"No, he said he is going to call me, but he has told me about my script, facing divas and the title op at WrestleMania," Chloe explained.

"Really, so who you facing?"

"Well, I've gotta keep doing this thing with Jillian and Michelle, and then I've gotta face Candice just so I can get a title shot with Mickie," Chloe continued, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you'll do it and you'll get the title," Steph added rubbing her hand.

"Thanks, babe," Chloe replied smiling brightly.

"So how was your date last night with John?" Hunter asked causing Steph to laugh at his protectiveness.

"It was great, we had dinner at this five star French restaurant, the meal was amazing and we danced for a little while, plus he walked me back to my room."

"Oh my god, that is so sweet and romantic," Steph replied smiling as she watched Hunter.

"So you are on the same floor as him?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"Yeah so?" Chloe asked him. "He could have dropped me off at the elevator but he took me to my room."

"Hunter, be happy for her, she's not a baby anymore," Steph chided him.

"So? I was 14 when she was born, I was always there."

Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled. She loved her brother and his role as her protector.

"I am happy for you, _if_ he makes you happy?" Hunter asked, turning to Chloe.

"You can still be there, we've only been on one date, It's not like we're married," Chloe said as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Chloe can you come to my office?_"

"Yes sure, I'll be about 10 minutes," Chloe replied.

"_Okay, see you there, bye._"

"Bye," Chloe hung up, getting up. "It's your dad he wants a meeting with me, but thanks for lunch," she told Steph. . "Steph, you still on for that girlie night?"

"As long as we get to pig out," Steph agreed.

"I'm all for a pig out," Chloe said giggling. She kissed Steph and Hunter goodbye and left for her meeting with Vince.

Chloe knocked on Mr McMahon door, he told her to come in so she did. "Hello, sit down Chloe," he instructed her. Mr McMahon or rather Vince was taller than Chloe with his usual grey suit that had a very over priced price tag. He smiled at her softly with his pearly white teeth making his face calm.

"Okay," Chloe sat down gingerly in his make shift office. It was at the arena and they had assigned him a room. Mr McMahon sat on the corner of his desk, looking her over.

"I brought you here to talk about your job. You will be making $250.000 a year with added bonuses. I told you about your title shot at WrestleMania?" .

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm not finished, you will do promos for different story lines and paper-views, alright, got it?"

"Yes, thanks Vince."

"You're welcome," Vince gave her a warm hug, being as her brother was married to his daughter, he came over to her house when she was still young, so he knew her very well and they were really close. Chloe walked out of his office and to her room to get some gym clothes.

"Hey, H, I'm just calling to tell you I'm going to the gym." Chloe greeted.

_"Alright, sis, See you later."_ Hunter replied.

"Yes you will." Chloe answered.

_"Alright, I love you."_ Hunter said with a smile

"I love you too." Chloe hung up and walked to the hotel gym. She changed into grey, baggy sweats and a white sports bra and tennis shoes. Chloe got onto the treadmill; she didn't even notice John doing weights.

John walked up to her. "Hey would you be interested in having lunch with me tomorrow?"

Chloe beamed noticing the familiar voice. "Oh, sorry got plans."

"Oh yeah, who with?"

"A guy," she teased.

"Continue," John frowned.

"A very handsome guy, tall, short hair, the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Really?" John smirked before his face softened into a smile "Hey babe."

"Hey," Chloe stopped the trade mill and kissed him softly. John broke apart and looked into her eyes, blue meeting brown. Chloe smiled at him snuggling into his chest.

"Fancy a swim?" John said randomly.

"Sure," Chloe answered.

They walked to the pool changing room, John wore surfer's beach shorts and Chloe wore a white string bikini that looked amazing on her bronze skin.

John dived into the pool. Chloe stood there smirking as he resurfaced. She jumped into the pool and John swam up to her and they messed about. Chloe laugh was so child like it made John laugh.

They were the only ones in the pool, so they played, dunking each other under water just having fun. They got out after a while and changed into their day clothes. John was wearing baggy jeans, white sneakers and a blue t-shirt on which had some writing on it.

"Wanna go for a walk?" John asked holding out his hand.

"Alright," Chloe answered taking his hand and smiling.

They walked in the hotels garden which was full of trees and sweet smelling flowers. It stated to go dark and the sprinklers came on. Chloe shrieked and John laughed as he chased her around the lawn. He stopped her and cupped her face. John brought his lips to hers, and they met in a slow soft kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and John arms fell to her waist.

They kissed for a while before their lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen and they broke apart and smiled at each other. John brought her to his side and put his arms around her shoulders leading her inside from the cold.


	5. Pigouts And Poker Nights

Chloe walked into her room all wet smiling as she removed her clothes. She changed into her blue fluffy, flannel, pajamas and pulled her hair up into two braids. She pulled the covers off he bed and onto the floor in front of the TV and ordered snacks from room service.

"Steph you ready for a pig out?" she asked her sister-in-law.

"_You bet your pretty ass I am_," Steph replied.

Chloe laughed. "Alright I'm set up, what is Hunter doing while were watching movies and pigging out?"

"_Playing poker with Randy, John and Morrison_."

"Can you make sure he doesn't kill John cos' I kinda like him," Chloe sighed.

Steph nodded. "_Oh, alright. Just for you._"

"Thanks Steph, now hurry up and get your pregnant butt over here!"

"_I'm coming._"

Chloe laughed and hung up as she put the first movie on which was 'The Proposal'.

* * *

Steph hung up and looked at the four men setting up the poker game. "Okay, Chloe told me to tell you not to kill John as she kinda likes him," Steph told Hunter. She saw John smile and look down.

Hunter looked at her. "Not even a punch?"

John looked up shocked and making the boys laugh.

Steph looked at Hunter sternly. "No, I'm leaving now, so have fun." Steph kissed Hunter softly and walked to Chloe's room,

Chloe answered the door smiling. They sat down and watched the film together, they laughed a lot but then cried when they put on 'The Notebook'. By the end of the film both women were asleep.

"Straight," Randy declared, laying his cards on the table.

Hunter and Morrison moaned as John had already folded. Randy laughed as he got all the chips from the middle of the table. John took a sip of his beer.

"So tell us, how is your relationship with Chloe?" Morrison asked smirking.

John threw some popcorn at him knowing where he was implying. "Gross Morrison! I do not want to tell you about mine and Chloe's sex life, especially with her brother here!" he exclaimed, earning laughs from around the table. "But the relationship is great, we're having lunch tomorrow."

"Will she be traveling with you, Johnny Boy?" Randy asked smirking.

"Don't know. Doesn't she usually travel with you and Shawn?" John asked Hunter.

"Yeah, but I've gotta a feeling that she's going to want to travel with you," Hunter replied.

"You really gonna let her?" Morrison asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, if John makes her happy, who am I to stop her?"

"Thanks man,"

"But break her heart and I will kill you," Hunter threatened him.

"Not planning on it H!"

"Good, cause I don't wanna be killed by my dad."

The group of lads laughed and continued with their games, the majority of were won by Randy - the guy was seriously good at it!

"Seriously man, you're in the wrong profession," John moaned as Randy won again.

"Thanks but you don't get as many adoring fans and you don't get to show off your body," Randy declared, flexing his muscles.

"You're so arrogant Orton!" John replied.

The whole table erupted in laughter and they decided to play a different game from poker as they would be broke by the end of the night. After playing and losing Hunter went to bed saying he had a signing in the morning, the other guys kept playing and ended up falling asleep. John lay down on one of the sofas and Morrison was on the floor covered in the pillows that John had thrown off during the night. Randy was on the other sofa wrapped up in the throw from the top of the sofa and random chips spread all over him as well as the floor.

* * *

Chloe awoke and stretched, careful not to wake Steph. She got up and put all the leftover food on the cart and left it outside for room service to collect. She put the DVDs back inside their cases and sat on the sofa, glancing at the clock. It was 8am. 'I should really work out,' Chloe thought. She decided to wake Steph up, but not before snapping a photo of her and sending it to Hunter.

"Steph, hun. Wake up," Chloe gently shook Steph.

Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled. "Hey," she said quietly with a sleep laced voice.

Chloe smiled. "Get up. I'm sure Hunter is missing you." She told her as she reached for the remote and found the weather channel.

Steph stretched and got up slowly, she rubbed her now 5 month tummy. "I bet he is." Steph rubbed her eyes. "See you later. I want to hear about your date with John."

"Okay, I love you," Chloe told her.

"I love you too."

They hugged and Steph left for her room. She quietly opened the door, spotting the boys sprawled out across the room. With a smirk, she snapped a picture and sent it to Samantha, Chloe and Melina.

Steph carried on into the bedroom and saw Hunter. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him hugging her pillow. Steph spotted his phone flashing and saw he had a picture message. She picked it up and saw what Chloe had sent him. With a reply, she grabbed her own phone and sent Chloe a message.

'**saw what you sent Hunter, did you get mine LY' **

_'__Yeah, he is so cute, love you too gotta go to gym'_

Chloe changed into dark blue, baggy sweats and a tank top. She went down to the gym to work out. She worked out on the tread mill and did her core work out which she hated. The gym soon filled up with some superstars. Chloe spotted the boys as they made their way to the weights which was right next to the core area.

"Hey, nice picture," Chloe said smirking at them.

"What picture?" John and Morrison asked in unison, confused.

Randy knew as Sam had text him back saying she saw it and she was missing him.

Chloe got up and looked through her phone showing them the picture.

"Who took that?" Morrison asked.

"Steph. I think it is pretty cute," Chloe answered smiling.

John and Morrison shook their heads and went to the weights.

Chloe smirked and sat on the blue ball doing cords which, by Chloe's opinion was a useless exercise to be frank.


	6. Minnesota

Chloe smiled as she changed into skinny jeans, brown courts with straps and a green tunic top with white lace detail around the neckline. Chloe put on some clear gloss and looked at her appearance in the mirror. Pleased with what she saw, she walked out into the living room area where John was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked softly as not to scare him.

"Yeah," John turned around smiling. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Chloe replied taking John hand. They walked to John's rental and drove to the same restaurant where Chloe had been with Steph and Hunter. They arrived and sat down outside.

"What would you like?" the waiter asked.

"Hmm, I'll have roast chicken and pasta salad with light mayo," Chloe replied smiling brightly.

"I'll have a roast beef sub with BBQ sauce and cheese," John added.

"Excellent choice and what would you like to drink?"

"Pepsi," Chloe and John said in unison, before looking at each other and laughing.

"Coming right up, thank you," the waiter said before walking away.

"I prefer Pepsi to coke and the diet Pepsi actually tastes nice," John chuckled. "So Chlo, do you want to travel with me and Randy?"

"Yeah, sure," Chloe told him.

"Great! I did already clear it with your brother."

"Really and he let you?" Chloe asked in surprise.

John nodded. "Yeah he said, if I make you happy, who is he to stop us."

"Oh, that's so nice, I must thank him," Chloe said smiling lovingly.

They ate their lunch before going back to the hotel. John took Chloe to her room, he was about to leave but Chloe brought him back into a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Chloe smiled at him. John opened her door and pushed her inside where they made love.

About an hour or so later, Chloe awoke and looked up and looked into his amazing eyes. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

"Hey," John whispered and kissed her temple.

"Hi," she replied in the same whisper.

John looked at her, but it felt like he was looking right into her. Chloe smiled as John brought her closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'God I love her,' John thought as Chloe lay angelically in his arms sleeping. John stayed awake a little while longer just watching Chloe sleep. He cuddled up to her small naked frame and fell asleep.

Chloe awoke early that night, It was 6 and they were doing a house show, which was where they were with Smackdown as well. She smiled and looked at John, he was holding her close to him. "John, we've got to get up for the show," Chloe shook him gently.

His eyes opened slowly. "Okay, then off to Minnesota."

"Yeah," Chloe got up taking the sheet with her so John was left in the bed naked.

"Okay, why do that?" he moaned.

"Because it's funny," Chloe said smirking at him as she threw him his shorts.

John smirked back at her and put his boxers on getting up and walking to Chloe. He swept her up in his arms and threw her on the bed and started to tickle her. John was laughing so hard. Finally, they stopped tickling each other and showered. Chloe changed into baggy jeans, sneakers and a white tank and baggy pink hoodie. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, knowing she would get her hair and makeup done there and she was flying later anyway.

"Ready to go?" John asked.

"Yep," Chloe answered smiling and taking his hand.

He led them to the car which drove them to the arena. Once they arrived Chloe was thrown into hair and make-up whilst John changed into his normal wrestling wear. He went to see Chloe in hair and make-up. "Hey babe."

"Hey John," she greeted him as he kissed her lips softly. "Oh!" Chloe wiped of some gloss off his lips.

"Who you facing tonight?"

"Michelle McCool," Chloe answered drinking some lemonade from a bottle with a straw. "You?"

"Your brother," John grinned.

"Coolio but erm, don't hurt him too much," Chloe requested.

John smirked at her words. "I won't and I'll see you later."

"Yes you will," Chloe agreed.

John kissed her temple and went to warm up for his match.

Chloe had her make-up done in natural colours with clear gloss and she had her hair straightened, she wore her dark blue wrestling gear. Chloe waited at the curtain for her cue. Her music hit and she walked out, waving to fans, she went down the ramp touching fan's hands. She got onto the apron and did a back flip over the top rope, posing for fans as she waited for Michelle to come out and their match to start.

**RAW (2/24)**

**They connected and Michelle kneed her in the gut.**

**Chloe moaned in pain and clutched her stomach. **

**Michelle grabbed her by the hair and kicked her. She picked her up and threw her back down on the mat. Chloe rolled around in pain and Michelle went to get her but Chloe kicked her away and got up.**

**She did a perfect leg drop and got on top of Michelle and started punching her. **

**Michelle pushed her off and grabbed her leg and putting her in a submission move. **

**Chloe yelled in pain but didn't tap. Instead she rolled over and kicked Michelle off and gave her a springboard DDT. Chloe smiled at the fans and got on the top rope, she blew a kiss and did her finisher getting the three count.**

**"And you winner is, Chloe Louise," Lillian called through the mic. **

**Chloe posed for the fans before going back up the ramp.**

Chloe hugged Shawn who was waiting to go out. "Good luck Shawny."

"Thanks Chlo," he said as he hugged her back and walked out to his match.

Chloe went back to her locker room and changed back into her day clothes and watched the rest of RAW. Hunter came to join her and they talked a lot, but then Hunter had to go to his match with John.

John won and she greeted him by the curtain and gave him a hug, making sure to give her brother one too. They headed to the hotel to get their bags and go to the airport where they went to Minnesota for RAW.


	7. I Love You

Three months later, back in Minnesota, John and Chloe were getting even closer each day, if that was possible.

Chloe slipped on some dark blue skinny jeans and a white top that flowed and had gold detail on the sleeves and neck line, and her black peep-toe sling-backs. She smiled and tossed her curly hair about, pushing her nerves back before she walked to the curtain. Her music started playing and she walked out to the ring, going up the steps and standing in the centre. She got a mic of Lillian and smiled in thanks.

"Hello, Minnesota, you enjoying the show?"

The arena erupted in cheers.

"Good, well I bet your wondering why I'm out here?"

The arena started chanting her name.

Chloe was in a story line with John which wasn't she wasn't happy about as she didn't want people to think they were together out of the ring as well. She was tempted to say something else, but she stuck to the script instead. "Well, It's because I can't keep this inside anymore, and what better way to say this thing is to share it with all of you? But before I say anything, I want to call John out, so come on baby!"

John's music hit and he walked out, he climbed into the ring and got a mic. "Yes?" John asked winking at her. He knew she was nervous about coming out and speaking to so many people.

"Well I just wanted to say that," Chloe said as John raised his eyebrows. "I love you."

John smiled. "I love you too." He brought her close into a loving kiss and the whole arena cheered. They broke apart. "For real," John said stroking her face, the mic by his side.

"For real too, I love you, John Cena," Chloe said without the mic so only he could hear her.

John hugged her wiping away her nervous tears away with his thumbs. He took her hand and led her up the ramp and behind the curtain. They smiled at each other and kissed softly. They walked back to their locker room where John pushed Chloe against the door kissing her passionately.

"God I love you," Chloe smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his short hair. John hands travelled to her waist and picked her up, her legs swung around his waist. John carried them to the sofa and sat down with Chloe on top of him. When the need for oxygen became unbearable they reluctantly broke apart.

Chloe smiled and looked into his eyes, warm brown meeting striking blue. "I love you too," Chloe replied resting her head on his shoulder and sighing.

John felt her breath against his neck and he smiled wrapping his arms around her. They cuddled while they watch RAW until John had to go to his match which ruined the moment. Thank god they had the week off! There was one problem though, Chloe lived in Greenwich, Connecticut and John lived in Tampa, Florida.

John lost his match but they had to do a segment together.

_**Raw (5/12)**_

**John stood in his locker room, Chloe walked in wearing booty shorts and a tank top with killer heels.**

**"Hey John, how you feeling, baby?" Chloe asked.**

**John turned around. "Not so good I lost my match."**

**"Well, why don't you follow me and I'll make you feel better," Chloe said walking away off camera. John smirked and followed her.**

John smiled and hugged her. Chloe smiled and laughed at the look that John was giving her.

"Do we get to keep the shorts?"

Chloe rolled her eyes but laughed. "No they are expecting them back, but I've got a pair at home, I'll bring them to Ohio in two weeks," Chloe said still bombed about not being able to see John for a week.

"Hey don't worry baby, I've got a surprise a dinner."

"Alright," Chloe said kissing his lips softly, they went back to their locker room and changed before getting in their rental and driving back to the hotel. 'Rockstar" By Nickelback came on and Chloe was grooving to it and of course making John laugh.

I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

John just laughed at her.

They made it to the Hotel and relaxed a bit watching the rest of RAW and some of ECW. They changed and got ready to go to dinner.

Chloe wore a simple knee length sand coloured dress backed with bold thick black lines. It had a mesh empire waistline and the bottom was also mesh. She wore it with nude courts. Her hair was curled and pulled back in a half pony-tail and she wore neutral make-up with clear gloss and pink eyes. Chloe looked at her appearance in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous," John said as he was standing in the door way, arms folded. Chloe smiled at him in the mirror. John was wearing black baggy slacks and a grey button down shirt.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Chloe replied walking up to him.

John smiled and brought her into a warm hug. Chloe smiled against him and kissed his chest before looking up. John met her half way in a loving kiss. "Ready to go?" John asked after they broke apart.

"Yes." Chloe took his hand and they walked out, going to the best restaurant in Minnesota. Once they arrived they were escorted to a private booth. John pulled out the chair for her and she sat down smiling at him. They ordered their meals and ate while having a light conversation.

They were waiting for the dessert to come.

"What are you gonna do for the week were apart?" Chloe asked as John took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"That's the thing," John said,

"Huh?"

"Chloe Louise Levesque?"

"Yes," Chloe said smiling.

"Will you move with me?"

Chloe looked at him shocked. "You will live in Tampa with me. Most of the house shows are there, and I love you," John explained nervously.

Chloe smiled at him brightly. "Yes John, I will!"

John smiled and kissed her over the table. "I love you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too,"

Their dessert came and they shared Devils Chocolate Cake.

John and Chloe walked hand in hand to the elevator, still happy about moving in with each other. They got into the elevator and John pushed Chloe up against the wall, his hands running to her hip, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his short hair. The elevator dinged and they broke apart immediately letting the other passengers in. They got to their own floor and went to their room and finished what they had started.


	8. Signings

Chloe awoke to an empty bed. She stretched and climbed out of bed pulling on John's shirt. She heard talking and she peeked into the living room area. John was already dressed, talking on the phone.

"All I'm saying is if you could just post pone the signing just 10 minutes?" John sighed.

Then Chloe remembered. "Shoot," she whispered falling over out the door.

John looked at her and laughed. "No I'm not laughing at you sir... Well you did all you could. Thank you," John hung up and walked over to her, he knelt down and smirked at her.

"Fancy seeing you down here too," Chloe said in a child like voice.

John laughed and helped her up.

"We better get ready, signing in like 5 minutes," Chloe said, laughing as she unbuttoned her shirt and walked back into the bedroom.

John smirked and followed her. She had already changed into clean underwear. Chloe got out baggy jeans and her hot pink tank top that had her body shape in black saying 'Beating you and looking good doing it'. She pulled her hair up into a pony-tail and put on some fresh make-up.

"Right ready to go?" Chloe asked as John looked at her.

"We have a new record: changing your clothes in less than 5 minutes," John replied putting on a voice.

Chloe laughed at him and hit him playfully on the arm. John grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, he threw her on the bed and tickled her. "John...We're...Gonna...Be...Late," Chloe said in between laughs.

John smiled and got off her. They headed downstairs to the car and arrived at the signing location only a short time later. They were on the same table with Torrie Wilson and Rey Mysterio of Smackdown.

Chloe sat waiting for the signing to start. She was laughing at something John had said and she didn't even see it had already started. A man about 26 came up. He was tall and muscular and had a handsome face.

"Sorry, hi," Chloe smiled at him.

"Hi, can I get your number?" he asked her.

"No but you can get my autograph," Chloe told him politely.

"Why?"

"Cause she has a boyfriend, dude," John said glaring at the fan.

Chloe smiled at him and rolled her eyes, she signed the picture and he was on his way. As soon as the man was no longer in sight, Chloe kissed John and he smiled at her.

They finished the signing and went back to the hotel where they read over their story lines. "Oh my god," Chloe said almost dropping the script.

"What? What's wrong?" John asked, worried.

"Eric Bishoff is back and I'm in a match with Umaga," John looked at her in shock then at the script.

"He gave me the night off," John said now knowing what Eric was planning.

John brought Chloe into a tight hug, Chloe smiled against his chest. They went to the arena.

Chloe didn't bother changing into her wrestling gear as she didn't really want to wrestle. John had gone and shouted at Eric Bishoff but it had been no use so now Chloe was being dragged to the ring by coach...


	9. Match with Umaga

Chloe was being dragged to the ring by coach, she was stalling and holding back but he was stronger than her, she was wearing her normal clothes, Just denim hot pant, brown boots that finished an inch below her knee and a light pink/peach long sleeve t-shirt that had rhinestone on the neckline. She remembered how coach had come and got her.

_flashback _

_"No John don't let him take me out there," Chloe screamed as Coach grabbed her arm tight and pulled her away._

_"Look she doesn't have to go out there if she doesn't want to,"_

_"Not unless she wants to lose her job," Chloe was still holding on to John hand and wasn't letting go, Coach gave her a tug and she let go being forced out to the ring, Umaga was not a good guy in the WWE, he had beaten all the superstars and Bishoff had him fighting the divas. _

_end of flashback_

Chloe screamed as Coach pushed her rather forcefully into Umaga, he looked at her and backed her up into the ropes but she fell over, she was shaking her head, Umaga pulled her up and to the middle of the ring, Chloe screamed as he pulled her up in the air, she was shaking her legs, Umaga pulled her up in the air and back down then it was all black he had knocked her out.

"Oh My God Umaga, pin her, end this," J.R was saying.

"Chloe hasn't moved an inch," King added as Umaga pulled Chloe into the corner of the ropes and messed with her hair.

"That's enough Umaga," J.R shouted as he commented on the match.

"Shes just like a rag doll, look at her," Umaga ran to the corner and started getting pumped up, he ran into Chloe's head making it turn back. Estrada came up on the apron and snapped a stick, Umaga looked at the crowd who were booing with his thumb up. John's music hit and he ran out giving him a giant shoulder block out of the ring, John looked at him waiting for him to get back into the ring for a fight. John knelt down next to Chloe and rubbed her hair.

"Go get help you idiot," John shouted at the ref, Todd Grisham came out and got into the ring.

"Eric Bishoff gave you the night off tonight, I've gotta ask what are you doing here?" John glared at him taking the mic.

"What am I doing here, first thing first is that he made a match between Chloe and Umaga, why take the smallest diva and put her in a match with an undefeated superstar, nothing makes sense." John turned around. "What, has Umaga ran out of people to beat on in Raw he has to beat up on the divas. My name is John Cena, next time you want to beat on someone make it me, not my girlfriend. But what are you out here for? your out here cause you want a fight well alright," John gave Todd an FU. John continued explaining to the arena about his match with K-Fed and about his confusions with Eric. Once he had finished he went backstage were he found his girlfriend asleep, he head resting on Hunter's lap as he strocked her hair.

"Where's Steph?" John asked looking at Chloe.

"She went to shout at Eric, Thanks for going out there man,"

"What was I gonna do, watch? she is my girlfriend and I love her," Hunter smiled at him. Chloe opened her eyes slowly, she smiled at her brother and her boyfriend.

"Hey babe," John said smiling at her.

"Hey," Chloe replied quietly with a pained expression.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked helping her up.

"My back kills,"

"Yeah, Umaga dropped you on the mat," Chloe frowned and lifted up her shirt and looked at her back in the mirror, it was all different colours from the rainbow, Hunter and John gasped at the sight. "Doctors said your gonna bruise but you haven't broken anything," Hunter explained still in shock at the sight of her back. Steph came back angry, she walked over to Chloe and rubbed her back gently, Chloe turned around and hugged her. They went back to the hotel and packed for Florida, Chloe had told her dad to ship all her clothes and belongings to Tampa and to tell her roommate that she was moving and the house was hers. They decided to go to dinner as a family. Chloe wore a Black dress that nipped in at the waist and flowed down to her knees, she wore strappy silver heels. Her hair was up in a curly pony-tail and she had no make-up on except some clear gloss.

"Ready to go babe," John shouted through to the room.

"Yep," Chloe said taking his offered hand and they walked down to the lobby where they met Steph and Hunter. They had a nice meal at one of the restaurants in Minnesota afterwards going for a drink, well the girls went back to the hotel while the guys had time to each other. They changed into Pink and blue flannel pyjamas and sat on the sofa watching a film. Stephanie went back to her room when the movie ended and John came home a little tipsy.

"Hey baby," John said sitting next to her.

"Hey," Chloe kissed him softly tasting beer and vodka, John deepened the kiss and pushed her down on the sofa. Chloe smiled against his lips as her picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where they made love, they had to go to Tampa tomorrow.


	10. Sobbing

Chloe and John had officially moved in and made their house a home for both of them. John did get annoyed at her habits, but he soon forgot he did love her. Habits like what your thinking. Chloe had a place for everything and if it was out of place she would do the whole thing again, talk about OCD, don't even mention light switches. Two brown-black eyes followed Chloe's every move, they smiled disgusted at what she was wearing, skinny jeans under pink, spotty wellies, how old was she? seven? They watched her walk into the cafe and sit down with her sister-in-law Steph. Chloe looked up from the conversation she was having with Steph and looked outside.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I was being watched," Chloe went back to the chocolate cake her and Steph were sharing. Steph shrugged her shoulders smiling.

"So looking forward to being out of the ring for a while,"

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss my finisher, the crowd goes wild,"

"You could still do it at the gym, it is just an angle that we are doing, you'll soon be back in the ring,"

"I know, I thrust you guys fully," Steph smiled and they went back to talking about random stuff happening in the WWE. They went back to the arena to set up for the big crossover show that was being held there. Chloe walked into John's locker room and smiled at him napping, she walked over to him and sat down.

"John," Chloe said softly, gently shaking him. "Baby," she traced his jaw line placing a light kiss on his forehead before getting up grabbing some water and taking a sip. She turned to see John opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey babe, when did you get back?" John asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just then. Tired?"

"Yeah, come here," Chloe walked over to him and John pulled her into a hug, pulling her onto his lap. they cuddled before it was time to get ready to go on air. The girl with the brown eyes saw her chance as she watch John standing drinking out of his water bottle. She walked over to him, swinging her hips to add effect.

"Hey John," she greeted in a sexy voice, that would turn any man on.

"Hey Layla,"

"Are you coming tonight,"

"Sure where is it,"

"City Limits, don't be late," Layla replied walking away leaving John to stare at her bottom, good job Chloe wasn't there. He heard Joey, the time keeper yelling him and he made his way to the curtain.

John pulled on his black button down shirt and buttoned it up, zipping up his dark, baggy jeans. He sprayed some aftershave and looked in the mirror. Happy with his appearance her walked out of the bedroom, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend of six months.

"You smell nice,"

"Thanks babe, are you sure its alright for me to go out?"

"Yes go out, live a little, you look hot. Don't get into trouble,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Chloe watched as her left, she smiled ordering some chips and dip, changing into her blue core flannel pyjamas and settling on the couch watching a movie. John walked up to Randy and John Morrison.

"Lets party," Randy laughed as they walked into the club going straight to the bar ordering shots straight away. John, Randy and Morrison had a game going, I think it was drink till you drop. Layla walked into the club seeing the guys completely plastered, Randy was talking to Dave about something that wasn't funny but making them laugh anyway. Morrison had found his girlfriend and proceeded to make out with her in the booth.

"Hey John, want a drink?"

"Ya..yeah," John slurred. Layla smirked going to the bar and getting a vodka for him but not before adding an ingredient of her own, she gave it to him and he downed it without a though, he steadied himself on Layla, who held onto him willingly. John had a few more drinks after that, making him more drunk and have less memory. When they made it out the club, John couldn't remember his name let alone who took him to their room. John awoke to the room spinning and a blinding headache. He turned expecting Chloe to be handing him a glass of water and some aspirin, but no Chloe, just the body of Layla clad in only her underwear. John sighed shaking his head, he got out of bed changing as fast as he could and running out of there, shaking his head violently. I wouldn't cheat on Chloe, would I? John thought second guessing himself.

Chloe shoke the pregnancy test, feeling sick to her stomach. She quickley threw the stick in the bin when she noticed John come in, breathing harshly.

"John honey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked leading him over to the couch and rubbing his arm. "John, tell me,"

"Do you trust me? I don't want to lose you?"

"Yes I trust you, what have you done?"

"I woke up next to Layla, I think I've cheated," Chloe sighed, he heart swelled with hurt, a single tear ran down her cheek. John reached up to wipe it but she pulled away, standing up and backing against the wall. "Chloe, I thought you trusted me,"

"How? when you do this, I think I should just leave," Chloe replied her voice breaking.

"But..." John tried to object.

"No John, I love you," Chloe wiped the tears that continued to cascade down her cheeks. Chloe grabbed her bag, looking at John one final time before walking out. Once out of his view she fell to her knees and sobbed, she had found herself in the shower at the hotel gym just sobbing. John leaned against the wall. _'Far Away'_ by _Nickelback_ started to play and the words meant what Chloe meant to him. How the heck was going to survive without her?


	11. Blackness

Chloe sat at the make-up table, Lisa doing her make-up. Lisa smiled at her and she forced one back, she wasn't really in a smiling mood off screen. It had been 4 weeks and 2 days since that night, not that she was counting.

"Your skin is amazing, been using any other moisturisers?"

"yeah," Chloe lied, she hadn't told anyone about the baby, only Vince, Steph and Hunter knew, she hadn't even told John. "So, what look we going for," Chloe asked trying to get off the subject.

"Nutreal colours, since your not wrestling,"

"Sounds good," Lisa smiled finishing her make-up and carefully pulling out the rollers. Her hair were in soft curls and her make-up was done with nude eye shadow and mascara, with clear gloss. Chloe changed into skinny jeans and a black top that flowed and hugged her hips. It was of the shoulder and the strap had a bow at the top. She teamed it with black pin-stripped peep-toe heels that had red around the edges and heel. Happy with her appearance she walked out of the room and saw John. He was sitting on a crate typing and deleting a number. Chloe felt her heart break, she still loved him. Chloe walked over to him, he immediately looked up when he smelt her perfume.

"Hi," Chloe greeted, John frwoned her voice wasn't filled with the love that once was present. She turned to the sound of her name being shouted, it was just the Malcom, the IT guy shouting for his intern.

"Hey, how you feeling,"

"Good, despite having to puke every five minuets," Chloe realised what she had said. "I have the flu," John nodded, understanding, he looked into her eyes, brown melting blue, he saw love that she was trying to mask, he smiled at her.

"Well, I hope you get better,"

"Thanks, I've gotta go," Chloe turned, sighing and her hand flew to her stomach as she had butterflies, why did he have to do this to her when she was trying to get over him, she was still hurt at what he did, nothing could change that. Chloe started to feel dizzy and she fell to the floor. John saw her and ran straight to her. He picked her up, carrying her to the medical room. The doctor check her over, giving her some water. Chloe smiled at him weakly as John looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, can you leave, I wanna change back,"

"Sure, see you in bit," Chloe nodded as John walked out of the room, she closed the door on him and leant against it, sighing with relief, the doctor had got her glare when he asked her some follow up questions. Chloe sighed letting a tear fall down her cheek, she changed and walked out banging into Layla.

"Watch were your going," Layla scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, wait I'm not sorry, you slept with my boyfriend!"

"So, he enjoyed it,"

"Oh my god, you don't know when to quit. You are a stupid, self centred bitch and the only reason John slept with you is because he was drunk and he couldn't see past how evil you were,"

"That maybe your reasoning, but mine is this, he choose me and he liked it too, I bet he didn't tell you that. He was perfectly sobor when we did it, that was his cover story, we've done it a few more times afterwards too," Layla lied. Chloe felt herself crumble inside. "What you've got to say about that_ bitch?_"Chloe slapped her and ran out of the arena. The rain pelted her and settled into her clothes.

"I HATE JOHN CENA!" Chloe screamed to the rain, her knee buckled and she sobbed. After awhile she got up and ran to her car, her make-up was ruin and her eyes were red and puffy. She couldn't stand to look at herself as she started the ignition and sped off through the rain covered streets. Chloe drove, she just drove she didn't even have a destination. She stopped at a junction and watched the lights change, she eased forward but then came a sharp pain and a force much like a bomb. The light was blinding and she couldn't see anything but white light until the blackness.

The car vaulted forward, tumbling and reforming. The black BMW hit the curb and did a final turn before being stopped by a tree. the rain still pelted the blackness, the alarm piecing the silence. Nothing but flashing lights and rain could be seen, nobody moving just stillness.


	12. Queen Mercy Hospital

You May know this but I just wanted to make sure. Paul Levesque is Triple H. Thanks for reading and review. Enjoy the story - Love Amber :) xx

* * *

The light surronded her as she watch the passing white walls, the smell was sick inducing, nothing but bleech could be smelt, she felt the bed shake as they moved through a door, she could see blood on her stomach and shirt. Her hair was wet and now in ringlets. She heared beeping and chaos around her as people poked and proded her, she would have said somthing had she had the energy. Her eyes rolled back into the back of her head and she welcomed the blackness.

The nurses checked the wires that surronded her, the doctor placed an IV in her arm, The nurse cut open her top and pulled her hair out of the way. They stopped in the surgery room.

"Stop!" the doctors looked at her like she was crazy. "I feel a mass, shes pregnant, you can't give her that," she replied after feeling her stomach and feeling the baby. "Be carefull Nurse Taylor," she cautioned the nurse as he pressed down on her stomach. The doctor came back with a different medication and the injected it into her as they removed her clothes and prepeared her for surgery.

Nurse McLearnon reached the nurses station and picked up the phone, looking through the paperwork, she dialed a number. It rang three times before a man answered.

"Is this Paul Levesque?" McLearnon asked gently.

"Speaking,"

"This is Beth McLearnon, I am a nurse at Queen Mercy General, your sister Chloe Levesque has just been admitted after a serious car accident, are you able to come here?"

"Yes! thank you," H hung up and Beth smiled, she went back to looking through the notes on Chloe, seeing what blood type she was, AB-, what medication she was allergic too.

Hunter and Stephanie ran into the hospital, well Steph waddled, they made it to the nurses station and were directed by Beth to room 284. The went in and sat down, Steph was crying silently while Hunter was pacing trying not to break down and cry.

"What about the baby, she'll be crushed," Hunter said randomly. Steph looked up.

"She'll be fine, They'll be fine," Hunter gave her a small smile and brought her into his arms, rubbing her eight month stomach. The hours past and nobody told them anything, no news is good news right?

"I'm gonna get some coffee," Steph said standing up. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, black coffee,"

"Be right up," Steph said smiling slightly. Hunter smiled back and watched her leave. Steph went down to the cafeteria but not before stopping at a phone booth. She dialed the number bringing it to her ear and sighing.

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"John?"

"Yeah, who is it?'

"It's Steph, Chloe's been in an accident and it's pretty serious, can you come to Queen Mercy General,"

"Why would you want me there,"

"Because you love Chloe and I know she loves you too, she might not say it, but she needs you right now,"

"I'm on my way," they both hung up and Steph went to get the coffee before going back up to Hunter, they sat for awhile when John arrived, nobody said anything just giving each other a small smile and sitting, The hours past again and nothing again, they were just silently waiting for the news on the small woman that could make you love her with a smile.


	13. Explination, Thoughts Of Home

Thanks for reading and please review. Enjoy the story, also I'm going to try writing in first peson, tell me what you think and If I should write more chapter like this. Love Amber:) xx

* * *

The Doctor knocked on the door, walking in and seeing every person standing, he gave thm a smile and looked at them. He looked at his chart and again at them.

"Chloe is fine, she had major internal bleeding but we manage to fix that, she's quite lucky, we could have lost her and the baby,"

"Baby? what baby," John asked looking at both Hunter and Steph who sighed looking up at him. "My baby?" both Hunter and Steph nodded, John sighed running his hand over his face before sitting down.

"She has been stiched up and is just bruised, which is nothing compared to thecar, she needs some rest and will be awaoke in a short while, I will leave you alone."

"What room is she in?" John asked quitely. The Doctor smiled.

"Room 285," he gave them a small nod before walking out. John looked up at Hunter and Steph. He gave them a small smile.

"How far along is she?"

"12 weeks," Steph answered. John smiled. "We'll go first and then you can spend some time with her,"

"Okay, thanks guys," they nodded and walked into Chloe's room, she had stiches in her forehead and a bruise underneath the cut, her arms and legs were swollen with bruises and she had an IV in her arm. her blong hair was in ringletts and you could just see her small bump under the blue hospital blanket. Hunter sat down and took her hand.

"You look like when you were 12 and you fell of your bike," Hunter chuckled at the memory strocking her hair. "Slightly more bruised, get well soon baby sis. I love you so much," he wiped the tear running down his cheek, Steph placed her hand on his shoulder.

"KK? you better get better soon because you still owe me that spa day with Becca," Stephanie smiled and kissed her forehead. "Were going to go, but we'll be back in the morning I promise,"

"Bye Chloe, we love you," Hunter kissed her hand and her forhead. They walked out of the room and letting John know he could see her. They both went back to the hotel and John walked into her room. John sat down and placed his hand on her bump. He saw her heart monitor increase in speed.

"It's John baby," the heart monitors slowed down and he smiled, he kissed her hand lightly. "I love you baby, and I love our baby," John kissed her small bump and her forehead before standing up. "I'm coming back tomorrow, I love you," he kissed her hand one more time before walking out.

Chloe's POV:

I could hear the footsteps as the walked out of the door, I would have shouted for anyone if I had the energy. I can't believe I survived, I actually survived. It's not that bad, granted all I can see is darkness, I can still hear and feel them. I could feel it when John touched me, I really didn't want anyone to touch my baby, but when he said it was him, I knew it was alright. I could hear rustling and someone sit down in the chair beside me.

"Chloe it's Layla," great like I want her to see me in this state, I hate the bitch, she is like the reincarnation of the devil. I felt her sigh and touch my hand before letting go again. "I know I'm the last person you'd want to see, but.... Who am I kidding, can you even hear me?" I would have rolled me eyes, except it wouldn't have had the same effect had she not been able to see my eyes.

"Well, I wanted to explain myself. John would never cheat on you, He didn't, When.. we were at the club, I slipped somthing into his drink so he wouldn't remember. When I took him back to my hotel...." I was dying for her to continue, she was pretty good at stopping and stuttering, god she is so annoying, add that to the fact that she lied and made me hate the love of my life. "...I stripped and lay next to him, I didn't sleep once, he was whinning about how 'Chloe would help me out' and 'I want my Chloe' It was so annoying, once he fell asleep I scattered the clothes around the room and slept next to him, but I gues I'll never have him."

I was so angry, I would have lunged forward, evem wiothout energy, the wires attached would hurt me more, but so help me god. I was about ready to kill her, she made the love of my life think he had cheated and then to have him watch me walk out, I am carrying his baby!

"I'm sorry," that's it, I'm sorry, like that is going to change anything at all, I sure I scoffed as she walked out the door. That bitch, the worst pain in my ass I have ever layed eyes on. The door closed and I assumed she had left, by the lack of conversation and movement I was sure. I can hear a muffled coversation outside though, I guessed the voices belonged to Nurse Beth and Layla.

"Are you alright dear?" Beth asked softly, she was a very nice nurse, didn't see the bad in anyone I'm sure.

"No, I've just lost the love of my life, but that's okay at least he has got his," I was shocked, Layla loved John, but I'm sure she right. (Never thought I'd sat that) John had me and our baby.

"That is very deccent of you hun," the door open and my wire was strightened, Nurse Beth stocked my head and changed my bandages, she made me think of my mum, god I miss home. At least I'm going to be out the ring and I could spend some time at home. I'm sure vince would let me, I am his daughter-in-law. Maybe I will go home.....


	14. Pole dances and Lap dances

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hunter asked as he helped Chloe put on her jumper, he could be so over protective some times, okay most of the time but he is her big brother and it is a bit sad that he won't be home with the family. I smiled at him kissing his cheek.

"I'll be fine, I'll be with mum and dad, stop worrying," Chloe told him as she shook her head.

"It's my job, I am the older brother," that was his excuse; she can't really blame him she did have a thing for getting into trouble. Chloe smiled at him once again and looked at John, he was trying really hard not to interfere in their moment, and god he is so cute.

"I'm gonna miss you," Chloe replied standing in front of him and looking up at him. He smiled at her as he placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I'll miss you too baby," he kissed her softly on the lips, she felt him place his hand softly on her small not even visible bump. Chloe smile kissing his ear as he looked down at where he placed his hand. I think he still can't believe he is going to be a father. "I love you,"

"I love you too," John kissed Chloe's forehead and picked up her bags. She smiled at him and turned towards the gate, she looked back at the two of them, both of them hands in pockets and smiling at her. She turned back around and walked onto the plane – Time for Nashua New Hampshire.

-John's POV-

God it is so hard saying goodbye to the love of your life for a week. I miss her already. I watch the back of her as she walked through the gate; I turned to Hunter who was staring at the empty gate.

"You alright man?" I asked him slapping his back. He looked up to me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Yeah, just hard saying goodbye I guess," I nodded in agreement as we walked through the exit and got back to the arena, nothing was really happening, just a few tech guys setting up for tonight's show. I had nothing to do so I went to catering, maybe there was some funny commotion happening like last week.

_Flashback:_

_Chloe put down a sheet of paper in front of Randy and John Morrison, she was the referee. She smiled at them and placed three crackers in front of them each._

_"Right guys, the aim of the game, eat all the crackers, crumbs included in 90 seconds,"_

_"Thirty seconds per cracker,"_

_"Yep, ready? Go!" Chloe started the stop watch she was holding as the guys tucked into the crackers eating them real fast. Randy being the slowest had managed to spit out half of what he was eating, which ended in Chloe pulling a really funny disgusted face._

_"My mouth is dry, can we drink?" Morrison asked, mouthful of cracker._

_"Afterwards," Chloe smirked, the game was so funny, no one won, Morrison almost did it, he only had half a cracker to go. It was all really funny._

_End of Flashback._

I laughed at the memory and walked through the door, no nothing I guess the WWE family is nothing without Chloe; I took a seat next to Randy after I grabbed a Pepsi.

"You alright,"

"No," I raised my eyebrows at him and he sighed reaching into his pocket, he took out a blue velvet book and opened it, inside held an oval diamond on a silver band.

"Thanks Randy, it's nice and all but you're not really my type," Randy snorted shaking his head.

"It's for Sam, but I'm scared she'll say no since were traveling all the time,"

"Look Randy, you've been going out now, two years?" Randy nodded. "She has gotten used to you traveling and I'm sure as soon as she has finished with school, she'll want to travel with you,"

"She has mentioned it,"

"See, you love her and I'm sure she loves you, just give her the damn ring,"

"Thanks John,"

"No problem," we went back to our laughing and joking friendship ways, I'm glad I got to help him, what are friends for? I saw Hunter walking in, good he looked miserable, not that he didn't have any friends, he just liked spending time with Steph and Chloe and they were both away. I think a night with the guys is a cure - Just the four of us.

"Paul!" he smiled and walked towards us.

"Want to go out tonight, me, Morrison and Randy?"

"Yeah sure, hope were not getting drunk,"

"We can try," Hunter laughed and we went together to the gym before parting ways to get ready for the club, once we had arrived it was a private area with a bar and karaoke machine, god Randy would be a hit on that, not because he could sing but because when he was smashed he was hilarious.

-Third Person-

John, Randy, Morrison and Hunter were all on their way to being drunk, Randy had a go on the karaoke singing 'I will Survive' it was so funny. Hunter and John had started to do shots, but before they drank they had to pick truth? or Dare?

"Truth or Dare?" John asked Hunter.

"Dare,"

"I dare you too..." John thought for a while before snorting. "To go over to that pole and twirl around it," Hunter looked at him and John burst out laughing.

"Fine," Hunter did his shot and walked over to the pole, he held onto it and twirled around it. He ended up falling on his ass but it was still funny for John who was now finding it difficult to breath from laughing too much.

"My turn Dare or Dare?"

"Dare of course," John took his shot ready to take whatever Hunter threw at him.

"I dare you, to go over to Morrison and give him a lap dance,"

"Holy Shit, you're good," Hunter nodded laughing. John got up walking over to Morrison, he gave him a quick lap dance but hey it was still a lap dance. The night was so funny the guy's completely forgot about what they were worried about. They all went back to John's room and slept where they fell.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	15. Nashua and Scripts

-Chloe's POV-

I had arrived in Nashua five days ago and I was looking forward to getting to Greenwich to be with Steph and my family. I sat on the couch in my old home in Nashua New Hampshire, I sighed in content, it hadn't changed a bit. I rubbed my bump, RAW was about to come on and I was dying to see John, really, i was really excited. I had talked to him but hadn't seen him in five days, I missed my baby. The opening titles came on and the room filled with cheers from the TV. My mom Teresa smiled at me probably because my face lit up.

"You miss it don't you," I turned to my mom smiling.

"Yeah, I'm that obvious huh," my mom nodded.

"It's alright baby girl," I smiled and curled up watching the show. As soon as I heard John's music I was sat up intently watching the show. He made his way to the ring and stood in the middle winking to the camera, I smirked I knew it was for me.

**"I have a match against Edge tonight, and I would like nothing but to rip that ****guy's**** head off. I have a feeling he isn't gonna show up, first the power goes out then..." he couldn't continue as Edge's music started and he walked out his arms wrapped around Lita.**

**"You're gonna blame me for the power?"**

**"Yeah, you and you **_**ho,"**_** John then went on insulting Lita and Edge, when there segment ended John was left laughing in the ring.**

I was laughing at the insults John gave Lita, they were so funny, god I miss him. The show cut to commercial and I heard the phone ring, I picked it up as I was closest and brought it to my ear.

"Hello,"

"Hello baby, are you watching the show,"

"Yeah, I miss you so much,"

"I know but two more days, how are you and our baby doing,"

"Great, you can see my bump now but only in vest tops, my baggy t-shirts hid it,"

"Well I can't wait to see you again, It is boring backstage without you," I laughed and rubbed my stomach.

"It should be, Life and part of the show me," John laughed at that, I missed him.

"Well I'll let you get back to the show, I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled as I hung up pulling his hoddie around me more and turning back to the show. It was so different not being on the show. I sighed watching the show, time off to enjoy it I guess.

John had just done his segment with Edge and Lita and was heading back to his locker room. He sat down on one of the big sofa and decided to call Chloe, he missed her voice and Raw wasn't the same without her. He called Chloe and they had a conversation about the baby and such. John decided that he needed to warm up before his match so he went down to the arena gym. On his way he saw Randy hugging a very tearful Samantha 'I guess he told her' John thought with a smile. He made his way to a quite secluded part of the gym and started his warm up routine.

"Hi John," John looked up to see Layla. After she had told Chloe what had really happened John hadn't really wanted to talk to her.

"Hey," he replied much harsher than he expected. She stood there explaining how sorry she was and how she never meant to hurt him or Chloe and that love blinded her common sense. After she had finished John forced a smile and excused himself before making his way to his locker room. He decided to get into the shower before his match and he took a long one. After getting out he changed into his wrestling gear and sat back down as he watched the rest of Raw.

John?" Kate - Vince's niece greeted with a knock on the door. She wasn't much past 18 and was Vince's niece so she got the job. Kate always talked to John about wanting to go into the ring one day.

"Hey Katie," she only ever let John call her that.

"Hey, here is your script and Vince wants to see you in his office,"

"Alright, thanks," John took the script of her and flicked through it before making his way to Vince's office. He knocked on the door before standing, waiting for him to finish his meeting. John liked Vince; although hanging around with your boss isn't cool he was Chloe's father-in-law.

"Come in!" Vince bellow from inside. John made his way in and sat down in the offered chair. John sighed deeply as he watched Vince sit down in his own chair.

"Okay John the reason I called you in here was because of you story line, I would like to team you with Chloe,"

"Cool, we've done it before so why'd you call me in?"

"We would like it to get started straight away, in other words have the pregnancy written into the show," John looked at him shocked.

"I'll have to talk to Chloe,"

"I know you will, it is just a romantic angle that we thought off,"

"Like I said, I'll talk to Chloe and if she agrees will it be safe?"

"Completely, the closest to fighting will be for her to be pushed into you and I'm sure you will protect her,"

"Okay sure, yeah I'll flick through the story line with her,"

"Great, thanks John," John smiled as he got up and walked back to his own locker room. Once he arrived he decided to call Chloe – He was secretly hoping she would agree, having Chloe tag with him again would be fun, plus she will be in the ring which she has been missing. Although she won't be fighting she will still get to go out which will be fun for her.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	16. Back to Greenwich

-Chloe's POV-

I had arrived at the airport in Nashua, my mom and dad had driven me. I was looking forward to going to Greenwich and seeing Steph, Hunter and John. I smiled at my Dad and gave him a tight hug, the same with my mother.

"I love you pudding, look after yourself and that baby," I smiled.

"I will daddy, I love you too," I turned to my mom; she gave me a tight hug and rubbed my 13 week tummy.

"Be good baby girl, I'll miss you, tell Paul we love him,"

"I will, I love you mommy,"

"Love you baby girl," I smiled at my parents one last time before making my way to the gate, I looked back wiping my tears before I made my way onto the plane, It was an eventful journey, I was getting annoyed by the guy next to me snoring. I was glad to get off the plane and even more glad when I spotted John and Hunter. I ran up to John jumping into his arms attacking him with kisses. He wrapped his arms around me giving me a long loving yet passionate kiss. I smiled at him and he placed me back on the floor. Hunter smiled at me hugging me kissing me cheek. I got my bags which John insisted on carrying; we made our way to the car.

"It is so glad to be back," I smiled as I sat in the back, i rubbed John's shoulder. He smiled at me.

"It has been so boring without you Chlo,"

"I should hope so," I replied laughing while John Smirked. "So babe you said on the phone you wanted to talk,"

"Yeah, about the storyline, we'll talk when we get to the house," Hunter laughed.

"I love the way you refereed to my house as 'The' house," John smiled, once we made it to the house, I got out and high tailed in into the house.

"Chloe!" Steph shouted as we embraced each other. Steph was now nine months pregnant and looked rather cute despite the large tummy. I smiled as we hugged again, Steph lead me to the living room where she showed me the baby stuff.

"Oh my god, look how cute that is," I pointed to the red and white checked baby dress. They had been confirmed to be having a girl. I smiled picking it up. "I can't wait till our babies here," John smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around me sitting down. He kept rubbing my tummy and I knew he was excited too. I turned in his arms hugging him tightly.

"We gonna talk about the storyline?" John whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I replied. I turned to Steph. "Me and John have gotta talk I'll come down later,"

"Help me make dinner?"

"You know it," I smirked and me and John made are way upstairs to the guest bedroom, we sat down and he grabbed the script handing it to me and I flicked through it.

"They want the pregnancy to be written into the show," John blurted out, I turned to him shocked.

"What? Is that safe?"

"Vince said it would be, he said that the closest to fighting would be you being pushed into me," I looked at him; I could see he wanted me to do it. I knew Vince wouldn't let our baby get hurt, I smiled nodding, and John smirked bringing me into a warm embrace.

"You give the best hugs," I whispered kissing his neck slightly.

"You give the best kisses," I smiled and we met in a mind blowing kiss, when the need for oxygen became too much we brook apart and I snuggled into his chest knowing that I would be fine with this whole story line as long as I was with John, my protector, the love of my life.

-John's POV-

I smiled at Chloe as she rubbed her stomach, I would never have thought that at twenty-nine, I would almost be a father with the love of my life, sure we've had problems but I loved her. She smiled as she looked up at me; she was cooking with Steph while me and Hunter watched the game. I smirked she was so hot. I smiled at my thought shaking my head as a thousand dirty thoughts rushed into my head.

"Wildcats are gonna win,"

"Whatever Paul, Sox's all the way," I took a sip of my beer, Chloe came in sitting down on my lap, I smiled at her as I rubbed her back. She placed her head on my shoulder and we sat like this for the rest of the game, a few times Chloe got up to check dinner instead of Steph as she couldn't be on her feet for long.

"Dinners ready," Chloe shouted, we made our way to the table in the big dining room. I sat with Chloe and Steph was across from me with Hunter next to her. We all enjoyed a meal of steak with BBQ sauce and chunky fries. Once we were finished we sat back in front of the TV enjoying some down time before Chloe returned and all the signings and photo shoots fill up our days.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	17. Back to WWE

-Chloe POV-

The day I was back, I was pushed straight into hair and make-up who did a really nice job, I don't really like make-up but they did really good, my eyes Shadow was pale pink with black, think lashes. I had little foundation on with peach blush and clear lips. I smiled at my appearance my hair was done straight which was surprising as they normally have it curly. I smiled at Lisa.

"So what are my options for clothes, you have to accompany the bump," I smiled lifting my top to show my bump.

"Oh my, that is the cutest bump I have ever seen," Lisa relied as she rubbed my stomach, I smiled brightly. "Right we have option number one, Coral dress with white heels, option number two stone wash skinny cuffs rolled up, flowing white vest with dark blue pumps. "What is your verdict?"

"Option number two," I smiled as she gave me the hanger, I changed into them smiling at my appearance, you could just about see my bump though the top. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see John, dressed in his wrestling gear. He smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go out?"

"Yep, let's do this," I took his hand and he lead me to the gorilla, we waited for the techs nod and John's music started to play.

**Raw:**

**John lead Chloe out to his music, smiling brightly to the crowd and doing 'you can't see me' to the camera. The crowd cheered loader as Chloe raised her arms in her signature move which was raising her arms in the arm in an 'x' swinging them down and landing on her hips. She smiled as they made their way down the ramp, John slid in the ring waiting for Chloe to come u the steps and pushing down the rop****e****s for her to enter. Chloe smiled brightly accepting the microphone that he gave her.**

**"New Jersey how's it going," John shouted, Chloe smiled standing next to John, they started chanting Cena.**

**"Well your probably wondering why we are out her, well recent news means that Chloe can't wrestle," the crowd booed and Chloe smiled.**

**"You like me that much," the crowd screamed again chanting 'CL'. "Well, don't worry****,**** it is good news and I will still be accompanying John to the ring,"**

**"Well do you want to hear the news?" the crowd started chanting 'yeah' Chloe smiled as John wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Were having a baby," the whole arena went crazy with cheers; the roof nearly got blown off.**

**"And guys, look forward to seeing me at ring side, I love you guys," John smiled as he lead her out the ring again, they made their way up the ramp and turned both giving the 'you can't see me' to the camera before walking off.**

**End of Segment:**

I smiled brightly holding onto John, we met in a loving kiss. It was great to get a good response like that. I smiled once again. We made our way back to the locker room getting a drink. I got a bottle of water sitting down with my head resting on my knees, I had started to feel really dizzy, it wasn't helping the fact that I was hot after being stood in the spotlight for ten minutes.

"Are you alright babe?" John asked.

"Dizzy," was my reply which was muffled by my jeans. John cane over kneeling in front of me, he rubbed my back gently. I sat back up rubbing my temples.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't think you should go out there,"

"I'll be fine; you shouldn't worry so much,"

"I can't I love you," I smiled and kissed him softly, I lay my head on his shoulders and we sat like this watching some matches on RAW. Soon it came time for us to go out. I put on some John Cena wristbands and we walked to the gorilla.

**'My time is now' blared through the speakers and John came out doing his normal entrance, he took Chloe's hand and they walked the rest of the way, Chloe touched fans hands as John slid into the ring. Chloe walked up the steps and John held th****e**** ropes for her. Chloe smiled at him climbing into the ring.**

**"Please welcome****,**** accompanied**** b****y Chloe Louise, weighing at 248lbs from West Newbury Massachusetts. John Cena," the crowd cheered.**

**"****H****is**** opponent f****rom Toronto Ontario**** Canada -**** The Rated R superstar****,**** EDGE," Edge slid into the ring making Chloe back into John. The bell rang and Chloe got out walking up and down the fans touching her. John and Edge fought until Edge got John into a submission move, Chloe was banging on the apron getting the crowd chanting and clapping for John.**

**"Come on baby," Chloe yelled, John got to the roped and Edge got og him. They fought for what seemed like forever before John got Edge into the FU, he slammed him into the mat and got the three count. Chloe got into the ring hugging him; John hugged her picking her up slightly. They met in a loving kiss before walking back up the ramp.**

I smiled as we walked back to the locker room, that was a fun match, me and John made sure we got our bags before making our way back to the hotel, we collapsed on the bed.

"I love you John," I said placing kisses up his chest and neck before we met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Chlo," he replied giving me a heated kiss getting on top of me. We kissed again before making love in the sheets, best night in Ohio ever.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	18. Photo Shoot, New Baby

-Chloe's POV-

"John!" I said shaking him, we had a photo shoot this morning and we were slightly light, okay maybe a lot late. I changed into skinny jeans; grey heels and a pink, long sleeve top that made my bump look cute. I looked over at John who opened his eyes slowly.

"I don't feel too good," John said his voice breaking, and his voice sounding weird because of his cold.

"You don't sound it," Chloe replied smiling.

"What you smiling at?" John asked sitting up.

"Finally someone who feels worse than me," John smiled at me as he got up, he changed into baggy jeans and a white t-shirt with a gold detail. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me into a hug. I smiled at him and placed my hand on top of his hand that was now resting on my stomach. I smiled at him before my cell rang, I picked it up.

"Hey Chlo,"

"Hey Paul, what's up?"

"Nothing, well Steph went into labour and I'm freaking out,"

"How long ago was that?"

"Three in the morning, were at the hospital so make sure you come when you're not busy,"

"Yes, I'm not gonna miss my first nieces birth, see you in about an hour,"

"Alright, I'll tell Steph,"

"Thanks, I love you, good luck,"

"Thanks Chlo, love you too," I smiled as I hung up, soon I would have a niece, I looked at John before rubbing my stomach, I would be going through that. John looked at me smiling back.

"Is Steph in labour?" John asked I nodded before taking his hand that he offered. We went down to the lobby before going to the car. We arrived at the photo shoot a while later. We walked in to be greeted by Andria, who was the photographer.

"Hey guys, Vince want to get a few couple shots and Chloe, he want you to have shots like holding your stomach and stuff,"

"Okay, let's do it," I replied, Lisa: I swear that woman needs a medal. She did my hair up in a neat pony-tail and my make-up was neutral as always, I don't do make-up. I changed into a tight fitting coral coloured vest and dark skinny jeans with nude heels. John was wearing dark jeans as well and a white shirt unbuttoned, he looked uber hot. We did lots of shots some where I was pulling at his vest and we were looking into each other's eyes. We did a cute one where John had his arms around me, his hands resting on my bump looking down and my head rested in the crock of his neck looking at him.

"Right John, that's a wrap for you, Chloe you need to change, then mommy shots," I smiled; I liked the sound of that. Lisa did my hair in a clip with a few strands escaping. I wore a white dress that had black dots and a ribbon under the bust. I was barefoot; I did shots where i rubbed my stomach looking down at it. There were lots of cute ones.

"Alright, thanks you two, I'll put them on the website,"

"Cool, thanks," Andria smiled and nodded, once we had finished we changed going back to the car and making our way to the hospital. When we arrived we found Hunter sitting with Steph who was sleeping as she had just had pain medication and she wasn't really dilated.

"This labour is long," John replied earing a smack in the chest by me, let the woman do it at her own paste, it's not like he is squeezing a head the size of a small melon out.

"Ow," I raised my eyebrows at him, I was really trying not to smile, damn his cuteness.

"Tell me about it, I've been here since three,"

"Well, let Steph do it at her own paste, it not like you have to do it,"

"Jeeze, it your this grouchy now, imagine what she's gonna be like at nine months," Hunter said, John was trying to get him to stop by shaking his head but no he continued. I punched him in the arm and stopped talking sitting down, I'll show them grouchy.

-John's POV-

The hours past and Chloe had stopped talking completely, Steph had woken up and was dilated at 8cm, if lucky she could start pushing in the next hour. Chloe wouldn't talk to Hunter or me, she was just talking to Steph, I don't get it, I didn't do anything wrong, I even tried to stop Hunter. I looked up from having my head in my hands; Chloe was walking over to me. I smiled at her; she smiled back and sat on my lap.

"Are you alright?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her and rubbing her back.

"Yeah tired and the chairs aren't comfy," she yawned and rested her head on my shoulder.

"And I am?" she nodded and I could see her eyes were closing, I smiled letting her curl up into my side. The nurse came into the room and looked at Steph which was disgusting to say the least, at least I was at the side of her. I sort of nestled my head into Chloe's hair when she did that.

"Okay Steph, you can probably start pushing, who is staying and leaving,"

"John and Chloe," Steph replied smiling at me, I smiled back picking up Chloe. I walked to the door but turned around.

"God luck Steph," Steph and Hunter smiled at me and I walked to the waiting room next door, I wrapped my jacket around Chloe's shoulders as some weird guy was staring at her breasts the whole time, I gave him a the look, you know the look that says: take your eyes of my girl you sick bastard. He did by the way. I felt Chloe stretch and moan making the guy look at her again.

"Hey dude, stop staring at her you pervert," I said as Chloe opened her eyes, she looked at the man before giving me a mind blowing kiss. The man got up and left, I smiled before the door opened revealing a tired looking Hunter carrying a pink bundle of joy.

"Here is Aurora Rose Levesque,"

"Oh my," Chloe got up and Hunter handed her to Chloe who cradled her like a natural. Chloe smiled at me and I took Aurora in my arms, we walked into Steph's room, she looked great for just having a baby. Her hair was tied back and she had changed into pyjamas. Chloe smiled at her giving her a hug. I followed handing Aurora to her. We spent that night just celebrating the new life. Welcome Aurora Rose Levesque.


	19. Girls Night, Movies And Popcorn

-Chloe's POV-

I smiled at John; he was sleeping and looked really cute. I got up with a sigh, today was boring, we had arrived is Atlanta and we had no signings to do plus it was raining so we couldn't exactly go out. John had been sick for the past two days, really bad, I was worried if he could wrestle with feeling terrible already. I walked to the sofa where I found my phone vibrating, I saw it was Becca.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hey Chloe, you coming out tonight,"

"What you doing?"

"We're watching a movie before going back to my room."

"Cool, yeah sure, what time?"

"About ten minutes,"

"Alright see you,"

"See you," we both hung up, I smiled as I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out baggy jeans with a fitting black tank top. I changed slipping on some small black pumps. I smiled at my appearance. I looked over at John and smiled. I wrote a note saying where I was and who I was with. I walked over to him placing it on the bed side table. I placed a soft kiss on his lips before walking out, down to the lobby. I met with Steph and Rebecca, who was Shawn Michael's wife. I smiled at them and hugged them both.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked Steph.

"Great, Aurora is really good. She is with Paul," I nodded as I looked around the lobby.

"What movie are we watching?" Becca asked linking arms with both me and Steph.

"I was thinking a comedy; we'll see when we get there,"

"Yeah, a comedy sounds good. I need a laugh," I smiled at them. Steph and Rebecca smiled back leading me too the car, that they had rented, and driving to the cinema. Once we had arrived, I looked around at all the movies that were being shown. I smiled when I spotted a movie, not one a comedy but a movie that I had wanted to watch for a while: _The Devil Wears Prada. _I smiled, pointing the movie out to Rebecca who agreed and bought three tickets. We each got a box of popcorn and a drink of cola before making our way to our seats. I sat in the middle while Rebecca was on my left and Steph on my right. The movie started and we each all enjoyed it.

"That was great!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the cinema with our rubbish. Steph smiled at me, taking each of our trash to the bin before meeting back up with us near the car.

"Yeah it was, we must hang out like this more often." Rebecca replied opening the car for us.

"Well now we can, because Steph's got a new baby and I'm pregnant." I replied smiling getting in the back, while Rebecca drove and Steph called shotgun. I fastened my seat belt before we took off. The car journey was eventful with us singing most of the journey; we got back to the hotel and parking before going back to Rebecca's room. I took of my pumps before making a dash to my room to collect some pyjamas.

"Hey babe, are you having fun?" John asked, I looked over to the sofa to see him watching a game. I smiled walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck.

"Yes are you?"

"Yes: me and a bag of chips. Simple moment of paradise," I giggled before I lowered my head kissing his lips softly and lovingly. John looked up and kissed me back bringing me from behind the sofa to his lap. When we broke apart I smiled at him. "Be back later?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Yes, I'm gonna get some PJ's and hang at Rebecca for a while. I will be back though." I smiled tracing his jaw. He smiled at me one last time before letting me get my pyjamas. I kissed his ear. "I love you,"

"Love you too baby." I smiled walking out, back to Rebecca's. I went to the bathroom to change into my hot pink flannel pyjamas, pulling my hair back into two braids.

"Hey there Rebecca," I shouted.

"Yes?"

"Have you got any tank tops my top doesn't fit around my stomach anymore." I could hear her chuckle before there was ruffling. I heard a knock on the door. I answered it gladly accepting the black fitting tank top.

"Thank you," I smiled. Rebecca waved her hand dismissing it before shutting the door again. I changed quickly before sitting in front of the TV with them both. We watch a few mindless programs before I went back to my room. I yawned stretching, I noticed Randy outside his room and I smiled as I past. I opened my door coming face to face with a sleeping John and random chips spread across the floor and him. I cleaned them up before looking back at John.

"John? Baby wake up." I saw him stir opening one eye.

"Hey." he greeted with a sleep laced voice. I smiled lovingly at him. John smiled back getting up. We made our way to the bed lying down in each other's arms. I rested my head on his chest, his skin was hot and felt warm against my cheek. I smiled moving more into him. I felt him looking down at me. I sighed in content closing my eyes.

"I know your awake beautiful," I smiled looking up at him. He smiled back down wrapping his arms around my back in a strong embrace. I moulded to his side as he ran his fingers against my clothed ribcage and spine.

"I know. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too babe," he whispered back holding the same tone. I closed my eyes happy with the moment and content in my life.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	20. Kissing Edge?

Hey I know it's been a while but you know, I hope you like the next two chapters and you guys better review love Amber :)

* * *

Chloe awoke with a dry sweat now covering her chest and forehead. She had kept having heat flashes and they were keeping her up. Pregnancy wasn't being a very good experience so far. She still had morning sickness and why the hell they call it morning sickness I have no idea when you have it all the time. She clenched her eyes shut trying to get the last remains of sleep out of her eyes before making her way downstairs. Tampa was really hot in summer, and I mean really hot.

Once she made her way downstairs she settled down on one of the giant sofas that they had in the living room. Chloe switched on the TV to watch something but nothing was on at this time of night. She looked at the clock to see that there was going to be a Smackdown re-run. She didn't really watch Smackdown but it was a good show. John awoke at the sound of the TV and an empty bed. He sighed as he got up and made his way downstairs where he spotted Chloe watching TV.

"Baby what are you doing up?" She asked settling into his open arms.

"Well you see my baby girl wasn't there," Chloe giggled at his remark as he placed his hand on her 15 week stomach. She was still going in the ring with him and the crowd were really eating it up as they could see she was really pregnant.

"Finally a show where we can come home, I like it when we get to stay here,"

"Me too," John replied his fingers tracing my perfectly round bump; Chloe could swear he loved it more than she did. She smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. John smiled back at her and pulled her closer to his chest.

"This is really funny," Chloe replied pointing to the screen where DX were pretending to be Mr McMahon and Shane.

"Yeah, I've always loved DX," Chloe smiled brightly feeling his hands running up her legs. She looked down to see his hand leading to a very sensitive spot. Chloe moaned when he reached it causing John to smirk. Chloe sat up and straddled him bringing him into a passionate kiss which he deepened. John picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom where they made love.

John took them to the arena in the morning; it was a house show and most of the Raw and Smackdown! Roster was going to be there. When they arrived Chloe was pushed straight into hair and make-up, the show wasn't starting for another five hours but you know always an ear for gossip.

"Hey Lisa, what's been going on since I been off?" Chloe asked a pleasant smirk on her face as she did. Lisa laughed gently before getting out her kit and starting to do my hair.

"Well Matt's been back since the whole Lita/Edge thing, I don't know how he's handling it,"

"Well having someone cheat on you is a tough deal," Lisa smiled at her through the mirror. Chloe looked down at the magazine she was reading to see her and John's photo shoot.

"Wow, these turned out great," she replied showing Lisa the shoots.

"Yeah, you and John are cute together," Chloe smiled brightly at her comment in which came a knock on the door.

"Talking about me?" Chloe looked up to see John standing there with his cheeky smirk on his face.

"No, I was talking about my other boyfriend," She replied causing Lisa to snort at the look on John's face. John walked over to Chloe and kissed her suddenly.

"Well I hope I'm better,"

"Honey you're better everywhere," Chloe replied raising her eyebrows seductively causing John to smirk knowingly at her. Lisa was trying not to laugh.

"Okay hun, you've got the choices of dresses today. Option one is a blue casual dress with sleeves and black courts or a coral dress and nude courts,"

"One," Chloe replied moving behind the curtain to get changed. She glanced at herself in the mirror to see my tiny bump protruding slightly. Chloe smiled before walking out earing a wolf whistle of John.

"Thanks, you know do I actually look pregnant or just fat,"

"Honey you look pregnant," Lisa replied earning a nod of John. Chloe sighed happily at her appearance and moved over to the chair where Lisa did her make-up.

"I'm gonna go and train with Randy, see you tonight," Chloe nodded and returned his loving kiss before watching him walk out.

John made his way to the in-house gym and walked over to Randy who was warming up. "Hey dude,"

"Hey, how's Chlo?"

"She's fine still not sleeping, I guess it is good that she's not wrestling,"

"Who are you facing tonight?"

"Edge as always, you know it's a good fight either way,"

"Yeah, but you know fighting legends and all is kind of a rush," John smirked pushing his shoulder playfully before making his way over to one of the mats to do cords. Randy laughed shaking his head before continuing his work out.

The boys did their work out for two hours before showering and going to their locker rooms to read up on the scripts. Chloe was sat cross legged reading her script when the two men came in laughing, Chloe smiled at them brightly before looking back down at the script.

"What we doing tonight?"

"Well I've gotta kiss Edge and he is gonna turn on me and push me into Lita who is gonna slap me down," Chloe said without looking up and as if it was nothing.

"What?" John asked shocked.

"Do I have to say that all again?" Chloe replied looking up for the first time and snorting at both the two men's faces. "John it's not like I'm landing on my stomach and I trust Amy,"

"Yeah but you have to kiss Edge," John answered in a voice similar to whining. Chloe smirked.

"Well technically he kisses me but you know tomato - tomato," Chloe replied causing John to just look at her in complete shock. Randy laughed at John's face and went to sit down next to her and read the script.

"Okay," John retorted shaking his head as he sat on the opposing couch and read his own scrip that was about his match. Chloe smiled although John couldn't see but Randy saw it and smirked.

"I'm gonna go see H, so you know DX get kind of wild," John snorted watching her leave. Chloe walked with caution over to the DX locker room. The wires on the floor were strewn precariously enough that you shouldn't wear high heels.

"Shawny," Chloe greeted running into his arms and hugging him tightly. Hunter smiled, he had feared that maybe his sister loved Shawn more than him but Chloe reassured him that they were on the same level.

"Hey baby girl, so heard about you kissing Edge, how'd John take that?"

"Rather well actually," Chloe replied sarcastically causing the two best friends to laugh. "Btw, that thing that you did to Vince was kind of mean,"

"Yeah but it was funny, Vince told us to,"

"Yeah anything for the business," Chloe replied imitating Mr McMahon. Chloe sighed taking of her heels. "Jee wiz I've already got the pregnancy back,"

"Well you've got like a 30 minuet match," Chloe nodded knowingly as she sat down cuddling up to Shawn.

"Yep but you know, I'm just glad I'm still working the divas normally leave when they get pregnant,"

"You could never be written out the show," H replied causing Chloe to smile brightly at her brother. "Speaking of which, you still not sleeping,"

"No I keep getting hot flashes and then I keep having this nightmare that my baby is gone," Shawn rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Chloe Levesque and John Cena – go to the gorilla!" Chloe looked up at the sound of the time keeper. She got up and said goodbye to her family before making her way to the gorilla point where they were filming the segment. Chloe smiled at John who was already there when she arrived.

"Ready?" the time keeper asked in which Chloe nodded.

**Chloe walked over to the vending machine where she got a bottle of water. **

"**Hello Chloe," Edge greeted.**

"**Edge what do you want?" Chloe asked clearly not bothered with his answer. **

"**Well you see, I. Want. You," Edge replied pushing her against the wall and kissing her harshly. Chloe fought against the kiss but Edge was stronger. **

"**What are you doing?" **

"**Well you see; I know that your so called boyfriend can't give you what you need."**

"**Adam what are you doing?" Lita exclaimed walking up to her boyfriend. **

"**Helping you babe," Edge replied pushing Chloe into Lita who smirked pulling her around and slapping her hard enough to strike her down. Chloe clutched her stinging cheek as she watched the couple walk away with a laugh. **

Chloe smiled standing up as Lita came rushing over and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry," Chloe laughed rubbing her back.

"Its fine, I'm okay, we're okay," Lita sighed reassuringly and broke apart with a smile as she went to get ready for her match. John walked over and hugged her tightly before making their way back to the locker room.


	21. It hurts so bad

Chloe walked to the gorilla point behind the curtain where she met up with John who was doing a quick warm-up before the match.

"Hey baby," Chloe greeted kissing him lovingly. John smiled at her before continuing his mini work out. Chloe sighed rubbing her sore back before taking of her heels causing John to smirk at her.

"Hey I'm pregnant okay," John shrugged his shoulder as his music began to play signalling him to go out. Chloe followed behind and they both did their energetic entrance to the ring where Edge and Lita were already waiting. Chloe glared at Lita as she stood next to John before getting out of the room.

The match started up with Edge and John connecting with Edge gaining the upper hand. Chloe smiled at John stirring him on as Edge got him in a submission move. Chloe went over to Lita and slapped her as she was disabling John getting to the ropes. Chloe moaned in pain as she clutched her stomach. John noticed this and slid out the ring to her side.

"I've gotta go," John nodded watching her go and climbing back into the ring in which Edge waited for him to get ready before they connected again.

Chloe reached backstage and went straight to her locker room where Shawn caught her before she fell on the floor.

"Shawn it really hurts,"

"Okay honey, come on we've got to go to the hospital," Shawn wrapped her arm around his shoulder and walked to the medical office who called an ambulance. Chloe was in the hospital room with the nurse giving her a scan.

John walked into the room to see Chloe clutching her legs with tears in her eyes. John knew straight away. Chloe looked up her face contorted in grief as she watched John's face change.

"He's gone," Chloe replied as she broke down in his arms. John held her tightly as she cried. Steph came in a while later allowing John to go out and break down as he didn't want to do it in front of her.

"Chloe baby," Steph said walking in see Chloe lying down clutching her pillow as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hi," Chloe replied quietly as she sniffled.

"The nurse said you can go home,"

"Home – home?"

"Yeah me and Aurora are coming to stay with you,"

"Okay," Steph gave her a small smile before walking out and seeing Hunter and let a tear fall before hugging him tightly as she cried silently. Hunter took her over to the chairs and waited for John. He walked over to them with puffy eyes and stained cheeks.

"Is she ready to go home?" Hunter nodded. "I called Vince and he is giving me the week of so I can be with her,"

"Alright, do you want me to go get her stuff," John nodded before walking into the hospital room. Chloe was sat cross-legged looking at the last ultrasound picture of their son. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked standing up on the bed and hugging him tightly. John nodded as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in the fruity scent. Chloe smiled as she comforted him, she knew that he had gone away from her so that he could break down. John was like that. John wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her of the bed where he held her.

"We're gonna be okay baby," Chloe whispered kissing him softly along his jawline before John put her down and stroked her cheek.

"I know," John replied putting her down but not breaking their embrace. They walked out hand in hand together a while later.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied walking into Hunter's embraced and walking out of the hospital.


	22. Feeling Guilty

Feeling guilty…

3 months later

John stood leaning against the doorway to his bedroom watching Chloe sleep. She had been doing a lot of that lately, not really wanting to talk or eat or even cry. John tried to swallow the bile that was now growing in his throat as he tried to not to chock on the emotion.

He looked over to Steph who had now walked into the room and stroked his back reassuringly. "How is she doing?"

"You know the usual, look I've gotta go back on the road tonight and I don't want to leave her," John wiped away the tear that had escaped. "God… I can't deal with this and I can't help but blame myself because I should have made sure she didn't get hurt," John cried as Steph lead him over to the sofas.

"John, none of this is your fault, nobody is to blame it is just a screwed up situation that neither you nor Chloe deserved," Steph replied bringing him into a hug allowing John to break down.

Chloe's POV

I awoke to the sound of Steph and John talking and I knew it was about the baby, I just couldn't stand the thought of John blaming himself. I threw back the covers and ran my fingers threw my hair before standing up and opening the curtains. The sun was bright and it was hard to believe that I had wasted three months of my life. Life just doesn't seem worth living. I walked over to my bedside table and opened the wooden box that belonged to my grandmother; I took out the necklace that she wore when she went through a hard time.

I placed the gold necklace around my neck and clutched the cross. "I need you grandma," I whispered before walking out to the open hall to see John. "John?" John looked up at me with puffy eyes, Steph smiled at me before walking downstairs. "It's not anybody's fault, and I love you so much for being strong, but it is my turn to be strong for you,"

"Wow, that is the most you've said in months," I smiled at him brightly to see that his eyes lit up. I knew that seeing me recovering was helping him. "I love you Chloe," John replied cupping my face and bringing me closer in a loving kiss. I must admit being close to John was making me stronger.

"John I'm coming back on the road,"

"But…"

"…No, I need the distraction," John smiled at me and hugged me tightly before bringing me downstairs where Steph was sat with Aurora watching the TV. I smiled at her and sat down and cuddling up to her. John smiled grabbing the phone and going to the study.

Third person

"Hey Vince, got any idea's how we are gonna change the storyline,"

"We were thinking about Edge spearing Chloe but no other ideas so far,"

"No, we can't do that to Adam, the fans will hate him,"

"The creative team will think of something just make sure you look after her,"

"Not planning on doing anything else," they both hung up before he walked out of the study and sat on the opposite couch and watched Chloe.

By the end of the night all of them were on the plane to North Carolina where the next show was being held. Chloe was sat in her and John's hotel room going through her suitcase and trying to find her wrestling gear. She knew that John was going to object but she wanted to get back in the ring. If not to forget but to just find a little happiness.

She smiled when she found the purple metallic hot pants and matching halter neck top. She grasped them in her arms and brought them to her chest as they brought back memories of her matches. John walked in and she quickly put them away before looking up at John with an innocent smile.

"Hey," Chloe greeted causing John to shake his head before sitting down.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing," Chloe replied moving over to the coach and cuddling up to him and sighing. John smiled at her and looked at the new item hanging around her neck.

"What's that?" John asked.

"My grandmother gave it to me; she said to wear it when I ever felt down," John nodded as he caressed her cheek. "But you know, you help a lot," Chloe replied bringing him down for a loving kiss. They broke apart when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Chloe replied jumping up and walking to the door. Randy smiled at her as he stood outside twirling his wedding band.

"Having second thoughts," Chloe said pointing to his finger.

"No," Chloe raised her eyebrows causing Randy to lower his head sheepishly.

"What can I say I've got commitment issues," Chloe snorted.

"No you have not. Where is Sam anyways?"

"Locker room," Chloe nodded letting him in so that he could great John. Both men engaged in a brotherly hug as Randy comforted him. Chloe smiled.

"I want to go back in the ring," both Randy and John looked at her in shock as the turned causing her to bite her lip.

"What?"

"Look it's been 3 months and overall it's been 6 and I'm ready," John smirked at her. "Technically I don't need you're permission," Chloe replied pouting. Randy looked at John.

"You can tell she's Hunter's brother," John nodded in agreement and walked over to her.

"Fine but we're training first; I'm not having the love of my life go in the ring without having been trained for six months,"

"Wow, it's been so long," Chloe replied causing John to give her a sympathetic smile as he brought her into a warm embrace.

"Well who am I gonna beat first," Chloe grinned causing the boys to laugh. They walked out of the locker room and walked to the ring. Chloe jumped into the ring and looked around running her hand along the red ropes. She looked up at the spotlights and smiled, time to kick some ass…

* * *

**_Thanks for the support guys - Hit that review button! :)_**


	23. Engaged?

Engaged?

John's POV

I was sat on the bed when Chloe walked in. She had been training with Randy and she came in with her hair matted to her forehead and her chest covered in dry sweat. The true was that I missed her. I missed our intimate moments where we were the only ones that existed.

Losing the baby had made us drift apart slightly. I looked up again and watched her as she moved around the room gracefully. She pulled her blonde hair loose from the pony tail and it fell in waves to her chest. She looked up to me and smiled stirring me from my thoughts.

"Hey beautiful," I greeted causing her to giggle. The soft crackle caused me to smile, she was so cute.

"Hey," she walked over to the bed and lay down. I instantly brought her closer to me, feeling her heart beating against my skin.

"How was training?" I asked as I traced my finger from her cheek down to her waist. Chloe looked at me and smiled as she caught my hand.

"John?"

"What?" I asked as she looked at me, her eyes full of innocence. I brought her closer and led her into a loving kiss. I smirked at the power that my kiss had taken away from her.

"…Nothing," she gasped holding onto my wrist with her eyes still closed. I kissed her softly again and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she deepened the kiss.

"Good," I replied as I turned her over and began to place feather kisses along her neck and jaw. She moaned softly as she opened her eyes. Her warm brown eyes melting my baby blues, I kissed her passionately before we made love.

I watched Chloe sleep angelically beside me. I knew that she had her first match tonight and I was a little worried. I missed having her as a manager. Chloe stirred slightly and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Hey beautiful,"

"Is that my new nickname?" Chloe asked me as she snuggled more into my chest.

"Yeah, d'you like it?" Chloe nodded with a smile causing me to laugh, she looked so cute. The sunlight in the room hit her cheeks and cast a warm glow. I smiled as I traced her features, from her jaw to her nose. Chloe giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't I admire my fiancée?" Chloe opened her eyes and stared at me, her gaze full of love.

"Fiancé?" I nodded as I reached over her and got a box out of the nightstand. Chloe looked at me shocked as I opened the box to display a princess cut diamond set on a platinum band.

"Chloe, will you marry me?" Chloe looked at me her face still full of shock.

"Yes," Chloe replied kissing me happily as she sat up and straddled me. I smiled at her before I placed the ring on her finger. "I love you John Cena," Chloe said to me as she cupped my cheeks.

"I love you too," I replied running my fingers through her hair as she kissed me lightly.

"I've gotta tell Steph," she replied excited as she climbed of me and pulled on her clothes. I chuckled lightly getting up myself and putting my clothes back. Chloe smiled at me before she walked out.

Third person

Chloe walked excitedly over to the elevator she kept steeling glances at her engagement ring that fit her perfectly. She pressed the button that led her to the next floor which Hunter and Steph were staying with Aurora. She made it to their room and knocked.

"Hey honey, you look happy," Chloe showed Steph her hand. Steph gasped as she took hold of it and stared at the sparkling ring. "Wow, that is gorgeous," Chloe nodded as she grinned.

"Hey Hunter, I think you might need to look at this," Chloe shook her head as she walked in, Steph not taking her eyes of the ring as she inspected it.

"What?" Hunter asked walking in with Aurora. Chloe grinned jumping up slightly in excitement causing Steph to laugh.

"I'm getting married!" Chloe exclaimed showing Hunter the ring.

"At least it's a nice ring," Hunter replied handing Aurora to Steph so that he could hug Chloe. "I'm happy for you kid,"

"Thanks H," Chloe replied hugging him warmly.

"Right we need to celebrate, how about dinner tonight."

"Alright, I'll tell John, he's taking me to the beach, so you wanna come?"

"Yeah, Hunter, you pack, I'll change her," Hunter nodded and went to get Aurora's bag ready. Chloe smiled at the routine that they had, maybe John and her will get a family one day. She sighed.

"Steph meet you in the lobby, I've gotta go get my bikini on,"

"Alright honey," Chloe made her way back to her room where John and Randy we're playing video games.

"Steph and Hunter are coming to the beach, so hurry and get ready,"

"Not even married yet and I'm already getting nagged," Randy snorted as Chloe glared at him giving him a playful punch in the arm, maybe not so playful.

"Whatever, should I take the red spotty bikini or the white one?"

"Red," John and Randy said in unison. Chloe shook her head with a smirk as she put on the red bikini with her black flip-flops and a white dress over it. They were in LA after all. John walked out of the bathroom with his board shorts on and a t-shirt with flip-flops.

"Right we're meeting them in the lobby,"

"Alright, oh who won your training match today?"

"Who'd you think?" Randy replied clearly annoyed causing Chloe to laugh hysterically. "Shut up,"

"What can I say, my high flying moves are superior to your 'I'm going to kill you' moves alright," Randy laughed before pulling her in for a knuckle sandwich.

"John, John save me!" Chloe shouted causing John to shake his head as he saved Chloe. Chloe stuck out her tongue at Randy before walking out.

"You got one cool chick dude," John smirked giving Randy a pat on the back before walking out after Chloe. When they made it to lobby, they all went to the beach before coming back to the hotel to get ready for the show.

* * *

**_Hit that Review button! :)_**


	24. He said, she said

**He said/she said**

I walked through the halls of the arena looking for John. I found him sitting on a crate shuffling through his IPod.

"John I need you," John smirked not looking up. I knew what he was thinking and I shook my head at him. "That came out wrong, I need your help with this new move and I've got no one to practice on,"

"That's what she said," I hit him on the arm with a glare.

"So childish," John laughed shrugging his shoulders.

"You gave me the opening, anyway what move?"

"Float over DDT,"

"Ouch!" John exclaimed as he put his IPod away. I smiled at him with pleading eyes. "Alright, shall we do it in the ring quick?"

"That's what he said," I replied with a laugh as I walked away and I could hear him scoffing before he appeared next to me.

"That's not fair, you can say it but I can't,"

"Yeah," I replied taking his hand as we walked to the ring. John smiled at me when we got to the ring as he stood in the middle.

"Right I'm ready," John said to me with his eyes clenched. I smiled going for the run as I floated over him and grabbed his neck bringing him down for a DDT.

"Ow, you give better DDT's than Randy," I smirked helping him up. "Right does this mean that I get to do a move on you?"

"Sure what are you thinking?"

"FU," I grinned holding out my arm.

"I've always wanted to be FU'ed," John shook his head as he pulled me up over his shoulders and slammed me down on the mat, a bit less forceful than he would with a normal competitor but I am his fiancé. I smiled up to him as I lay down in the ring. John smirked as he picked me up.

"Right so we're going to dinner tonight to celebrate," I explained as I wiggled my engagement ring in front of him.

"You don't want to take it off do you," I shook my head in defiance causing John to laugh as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the ring. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers causing John to smile down at me.

"Right guys there coming in, King and JR to the gorilla," I grinned doing a little hop.

"I'm so excited," John shook his head at me as we made it to the locker room. John turned around and pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. I moaned against his embrace as he picked me up.

"Ahem," John broke the kiss and turned behind him to see Hunter sitting on the sofa. I muffled my laugh in John's shirt as John looked sheepishly at my brother.

"This is awkward," John said as he put me down. Hunter nodded as I looked around John.

"Hi H, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Came to drop off your script," I smiled sitting down next to him and opening it as John and Hunter stood awkwardly.

"Awesome you two are feuding with each other," I explained as the boys stood still standing awkwardly.

"Guys seriously, we see you and Steph kissing all the time it's not like we were actually doing something," John smirked at what I said and sat down causing Hunter to shrug and sit down opposite to me.

"Chloe Levesque to the gorilla," I looked up and walked to the gorilla, I had since been to hair and make-up and changed into my purple wrestling gear. Mickie went out first and then my music hit. I could hear the crowd erupt in cheers and got a major adrenalin rush as I jumped around at the top of the ramp before running down to the apron and doing a backflip over the top rope.

**Raw**

**They both connected and Mickie gained the upper hand and pushed Chloe down where she then engaged in an armbar submission. Chloe reversed the moved with a backflip over Mickie and did a reverse DDT. Mickie rolled around on the floor giving the opening for Chloe to do a standing moonsault. **

**The crowd cheered louder as Chloe jumped onto the top rope as Mickie stood up. Chloe did a diving huricana before turning the move into figure-four leg lock. Mickie broke the lock a proceeded to punch Chloe multiple times. Chloe gave her an irish-wip and pulled her so that she climbed up the ropes and into a DDT. Mickie tried to get up but Chloe hit her with the new float over DDT to get the three count. **

I grinned brightly and got up clutching my ribs that Mickie had kicked during the huricana. I climbed out the ring and skipped back to the locker room.

"Another win picked up by the sister of the cerebral assassin," Hunter laughed and picked me up in a hug. I smiled clutching him tightly before dropping onto the couch. John took my foot and started to massage them, I smiled at him before grabbing my phone and calling Steph. Once John had finished his match we got on our bus and travelled to Las Vegas, where we finished what we started.

* * *

**Review gladly appreciated :) xx**


	25. Burning My Eyes

Thought I would give you three chapters, I've just had an abundance of inspiration and these chapters are piling up, Please review

* * *

**Burning my eyes**

I awoke to see Chloe rushing around the hotel room; I had no idea what she was looking for. She opened the curtains letting in the bright Nevada sun.

"Babe, I think it's a little too early for you to burn my eyes," I could hear her giggle at my muffled objection.

"John honey, we have to get up, you have a signing in half an hour and I knew the only think that could get you up was direct sunlight or …" Chloe explained pulling the sheets of off my body. "…Being cold, so get your ass up," I moaned slightly in my pillow before sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

Chloe was dressed in one of her dresses which made her look so hot. I smirked at her and grabbed her side before pulling her closer to me.

"Don't I get my morning kiss?" Chloe smiled at me, her forearms now leaning on my shoulders as she bent down, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I moaned slightly as we broke apart not appreciating the separation.

"God, now 25 minutes, you are gonna upset a lot of fans," Chloe retorted placing her hands on her hips. I laughed slightly at the position but got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. I walked over to her and pulled her closer to me kissing her passionately.

"John c'mon," Chloe whined causing me to snort slightly letting her take my hand and drag me to the signing. When we arrived we met up with Randy who was already sat with Samantha at his side. Chloe smiled at her and walked over to her. The two of them sat together and talked. I shook my head and sat down next to Randy.

"Hey buddy," Randy greeted, I smiled at him and opened the bottle of water that the company had given us.

"Hey are you coming to the dinner tonight?" Randy nodded.

"Yeah what is it for?"

"Well I sort of asked Chloe to marry me," Randy laughed.

"_Sort of_?" I nodded in response and looked over to Chloe who smiled at me. Randy shook his head. "Dude you are whipped," I smacked his arm.

"I am not whipped," Randy smirked shaking his head as I caught myself looking at Chloe again. She looked so cute with her hair in waves. "Okay maybe I am," I said as I laughed. Chloe walked over and sat next to us and I instantly found myself lacing our fingers together. Chloe looked down and smiled at our hands.

"Ha, told you that you do that," I shook my head knowing that she was right and that I wouldn't hear the end of it. Chloe smirked at me and let go of my hand so that I could do the signing. The signing was over quickly. Chloe stood up and grabbed my hoddie and put it on.

"Oh baby, you look cute," Chloe smirked at me and took my hand as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be cute you know since I am the sister of _the game_," Chloe replied putting on a deep voice causing the room to erupt in laughs. Chloe smirked taking my hand as we walked back to our hotel room.

"Baby," I said as we reached our room. Chloe looked at me as she placed the key-card in the door, waiting for the light to turn green before walking in.

"Yes John?" Chloe asked as she pulled the hoddie of and fell down face first on the bed.

"Are you tired?" I asked as I fell down next to her. She nodded in response as I unzipped her dress and started to massage her back. A moaned escaped her lips as I traced her spine before using the pad of my thumb to massage circles into her soft tanned skin.

"Baby I think I might have hurt my ankle in my last match,"

"Really?" I asked with a knowing smirk. Chloe nodded against her arm as she gave me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed working my way down to her feet. "Which one?"

"The left one," I took her foot in my hand and flipped her over. Chloe smirked in response as she propped herself up on her elbows and watched me massage her ankle.

"Ow, ow, ow, wow," she moaned as her head went back. "You know baby you're good at this," I nodded in response as I kissed her leg. I smirked as she moaned, I let go of her foot and placed kisses up her leg making my way to her lips.

"Baby we've gotta get ready…" Chloe said wrapping her legs around my waist, I smirked looking down she sure didn't seem like she wanted to get ready.

"I'm sure we can spare an hour or two…" I replied kissing her passionately as a pulled her against my body, her leg lacing with mine as she raked her fingers through my hair. God, I love her.


	26. Laughing is the Best Drug

Please Review :) xx

* * *

**Laughing is the best drug**

John and Chloe lay next to each other out of breath. Chloe turned on her side and faced John and traced patterns on his chest.

"John," Chloe started before there was a knock on the door. She pulled a face before getting up and pulling on John t-shirt before walking towards it. She looked throw the peep-hole to see Steph stood there with Aurora on her hip.

"Shoot," Chloe whispered picking up the scared clothes of the floor and throwing them on the bed before quickly getting dressed in grey sweatpants and a tank top.

"What? Who is it?"

"Steph and Aurora, quick get dressed," Chloe replied throwing him his underwear and pulling her hair up in a pony-tail before walking over to the door.

"Hey honey," Chloe greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you look flushed," Chloe shrugged.

"Really wow, I guess it's hot in Vegas," Steph smirked at her as she placed Aurora on the sofa with her blanket.

"Where is John?"

"I'm here," John replied coming out of the bedroom with his bag for the arena and placed it on the coffee table.

"Okay so, we were thinking of having the meal after the show,"

"Alright, so what is my match tonight anyway?" Chloe asked walking into the bedroom and bringing out her bag also.

"Well John's got an inter-gender six man tag, we were thinking of putting Michelle in but she has that feud with Mickie so I think you should go in,"

"Who is the other person?" she asked her bag now next to John's ready at the door.

"Paul as he has that feud with Randy and John and Edge have theirs, plus since you're brother and sister I think it'll be a great match," Chloe nodded in response giving Aurora back to Steph. "Alright sweetie, we are getting ready together,"

"Of course and you owe me a pig out,"

"Well the chips are on me," Chloe laughed walking to the door. "And the ice cream,"

"Steph I love you," Steph laughed and hugged her tightly before walking out. Chloe sighed walking back over to the bed but tripping over John's bag. John snorted at her causing Chloe to laugh as she clutched her knee in pain.

"I love how you laugh when you're in pain," Chloe shook her head as she laughed causing John to laugh at her. She got up and wiped her eyes still laughing slightly.

"I can't believe I did that," Chloe replied jumping on the bed. John smirked grabbing her causing her to squeal. "You know somebody will think something wrong is going on in here…" Chloe replied with a smirked as she stood up on the bed.

"Well Randy is next door, let just hope he's not ears dropping," Chloe snorted.

"That's disgusting," John shrugged in response.

"You never know," Chloe shook her head and dropped to her knees and got of the bed. "I think we should ears drop on Randy," Chloe laughed at his theory and raised her eyebrows.

"Well that depends has he ever ears dropped on us, because if he has then you know payback sucks," John snorted standing up and knocking on the wall.

"Oh shit I think that's the wrong wall," Chloe laughed quietly as she rushed to hide from no one. John appeared over the side of the bed.

"Who are you hiding from?" Chloe shrugged while still laughed.

"I. Don't. Know," she said between gasps of air. Once she calmed down she looked at John with tears in her eyes. "I realise that I feel drunk,"

"Well you know laughter is the best drug," Chloe shook her head.

"I now realise why people say you're cheesy," John frowned playfully but laughed a few minutes later. "Right let's get ready before I pee myself," John snorted getting up and picking up his back.

"Ready baby?" Chloe nodded in response and took his hand as they walked to their rented car and drove to the arena. Once they arrived they went their separate ways as Chloe went to hair and make-up and John went to prepare for their match.

"Lisa!" Chloe shouted running into the room with her hand out stretched. Lisa gasped looking at the diamond ring and smiling brightly.

"Wow, he asked you?" Chloe nodded smiling her usual toothy grin. Lisa hugged her tightly. "Congrats honey,"

"Thanks sweetie," Lisa nodded leading her over to the make-up chair. She started doing her make-up as she read magazines.

"What colour is your gear tonight?"

"Silver," Lisa nodded in response as she applied grey glittery eyes shadow do her eyes. Chloe smiled up at her.

"Have you seen this 'It seems that WWE superstars John Cena and Chloe Levesque are dating, I wonder what her brother Triple H aka Paul Levesque thinks of this? He seems like the kind of brother that would beat the guys ass, John Cena's a lucky guy'."

"Don't I know it," John replied as he walked in.

"Hey baby, you gonna catch me up on my match,"

"Yeah although I do have to warn you, Randy is going to RKO you to get to Hunter,"

"Okay, have you told H because I think he might have to have words with Randy before the match, I swear he is worse than my dad," John snorted before leaning forward and pouting his lips. Chloe smiled kissing him softly.

"Okay babes I've gotta go have words with Randy myself,"

"Alright but remember I trust Randy, he wouldn't hurt me purposely,"

"I know but he still has to have words of warning," Chloe rolled her eyes with a smirk. Once Lisa had finished her make-up she walked to the ring so that Randy could practice RKO'ing me.


	27. An RKO and a Pedigree?

**Hey guys, hope you like the next chapters and you review :) xx**

* * *

An RKO and a Pedigree?

I walked to the training ring which was put up before the actual show so that we could practice the match and get a feel for each other's moves. I walked down the ramp to see H talking to Randy and I knew exactly what they were talking about. I rolled my eyes at them and climbed into the ring.

"Okay so how we going to do this?" Randy and Hunter looked at me not noticing that I was there.

"Right so were gonna have the match and then afterwards because we win, Randy is going to RKO you," I nodded in understanding the match. I turned and smiled at John so my back was turned away from Randy. He grabbed my shoulders and RKO'ed me.

Wow does that move hurt, not so much you're head like it is supposed to but landing on your stomach hurts a lot. I groaned in pain as H came skidding to the side of me like he was supposed to and stroked my hair as he looked menacing at Randy.

"Awesome, now I just need to get pedigreed," Hunter looked at me weirdly.

"Well I've been FU'ed, RKO'ed and when Shawn was training me he gave me sweet chin music. Now you have to pedigree me," Hunter shook his head.

"I'm not gonna hurt my own sister," I smirked.

"John FU'ed me and I'm sleeping with him," John snorted at my comment causing Hunter to glare at him.

"Fine, you want a pedigree?" I nodded with a glint in my eyes making Hunter laugh. "Fine," he kicked my stomach causing me to keel over before grabbing my arms in a hooking motion and jumped up before slamming me down on the mat. I turned over and smirked at him.

"That was awesome but the FU is so much more fun,"

"Thanks baby," I nodded causing Randy and Hunter to glare at me.

"What I get thrown in the air," I replied with a pout crossing my arms over my chest causing the boys to laugh.

"Alright we forgive you," Hunter replied wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Speak for yourself," Randy replied causing us to laugh. I made my way over to him and jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry Randy, I take it back the RKO is the best," Randy smiled hugging me back before putting me down.

"I forgive you," I grinned.

"Does this mean I get to give each of you my finisher?" Hunter, John and Randy looked at each other with a smirk before walking out of the ring.

"Hey no fair, you each gave me your finisher!" I yelled but they laughed at me. I pouted before getting out and following them backstage. "That is so not fair you each did your finisher on me," John smirked taking my hand.

"That's because you wanted us to," he replied wrapping my arm around his waist and then wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Fine but I will get you one day,"

"Actually didn't I recall that you did the Float over DDT on John?" Hunter asked as we reached catering and sat down at one of the tables.

"Yeah but I haven't done the CLL on either of you,"

"Hey you know when we get married are you gonna change that to CLC?"

"Oh hell no, she is keeping our family name in her finisher," I snorted at him.

"So I'm allowed to change my own name but not my finisher?"

"Yeah basically," I shook my head with a laugh as I sipped my water. John looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked giving him a weird look. John shrugged his shoulder and laced his fingers with mine.

"Just you're going to be Chloe Cena, just sounds weird," Hunter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"God you two are so loved up it's like watching a cheesy romantic comedy,"

"Aint that the truth," Randy added sitting down after getting a bottle of water.

"And you don't think that you and Steph aren't the same?"

"Oh god I hope not," I smirked at him and threw a straw at him as John glared at him playfully. "Just messing I think it's quite cute," I smiled; me and John had been dating for a year and had only been engaged for two days. Hunter waved his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Chloe… Whatcha thinking about?" I snorted at the voice he put on.

"Nothing," I replied taking another sip of my water, Hunter looked at me with an unsatisfied look on his face. "Fine I was thinking about what I always think about,"

"Well that one's easy," Randy chipped in causing me to glare at him. Randy held his hands up in defence earning laughs of Hunter and John. "Well it is," John nodded in response but smile at me.

"Well then know that you have all got inside my head I am going to get ready for my match," I replied standing up and walking away. I turned slightly to see John staring at my butt. I shook my head making my way to my locker room where I changed into my silver leather shorts that ended an inch after my butt and a black rhinestone belt.

My gear also included a silver leather sports bra that also had black rhinestone straps and hem. I had plain black boots that had sliver laces and I had my attire in lots of different colours. Once I was finished I pulled my pony-tail out letting my curls hand loose and messy. When I was finished with my appearance I walked back to catering where the boys where laughing, now joined by Shawn.

"Hey I'm back," I replied looking down as I rubbed the glitter into my abs. I sat on John's lap as Shawn had taken my seat.

"Wow didn't notice you left," Hunter replied. I glared at him causing Shawn to laugh.

"I always was intrigued how you too actually got along," I smiled.

"I love him really, although all this over-protectiveness is a tad annoying," Hunter smirked at me with a wink as he tapped his wrists.

"Well you know you don't get death threats from you're father telling you that if his little girl so much as has a bruise that I will die," I laughed at this I was getting really tired, why does the girl always have to be the over-protected one? Don't they think that I can't protect myself, I am a wrestler?

"Baby, I don't think he's kidding," I nodded knowing that he was telling the truth as I took his hand.

"I know, I've got Shawn and Hunter who are like a team of over-protective brothers, a fiancé and a best friend, seriously don't you guys think I can't protect myself," I replied, the guys laughing at my misery.

"Baby we know you can protect yourself but were just here to offer a few death glares and maybe a threat or too," I shook my head as each of them nodded in agreement.

"Right I'm glad we cleared that up wouldn't want you beating the life out of John if he is late for dinner like you did my prom date," I replied causing John to gulp.

"Baby we gotta make sure we're on time," the boys laughed at him including me, he was so cute. I love John Cena.

"Inter-gender 6 man opponents to gorilla,"

"Jeeze those guys are getting lazy, can't even call our names," John and Randy snorted as Hunter shook his head. We said goodbye to Shawn and made our way to the gorilla were we made our separate entrances.

**RAW:**

**John was tagged in first, going at it with Randy as he gained the upper hand shoving John to the mat and preforming a series of kicks. Randy worked John down a bit before tagging in EDGE who performed a spear. Triple H held out his hand for John to get but her reached Chloe first. **

**Chloe jumped over the ropes and eyes Edge as he looked at her fiercely before grabbing her hair and throwing her down to the mat. He tagged in Lita who got on the top rope and did a moonsault. Chloe was down for the two counts but kicked out and did a kip up, and giving Lita the float over DDT. Lita tagged in Edge as Randy and John was battling on the outside. **

**Chloe quickly crawled over to the ropes and tagged in Triple H who did a running knee into a spine buster. He then taunted Edge with the DX chop before giving him a pedigree getting the win. Triple H pulled Chloe up and gave her a hug as John slid in the ring giving Triple H a hand shake. John and H posed on the ropes as Chloe watched them with a smile not see Randy slide in the ring behind her. He turned her around and gave her the RKO. **

**H skidded over to her side and**** stroked her hair as he gave Randy a menacing look. Randy cowered out of the ring with Edge and Lita as H and John checked on Chloe, the medical team coming out soon after and taking her backstage…**


	28. Massages and Dinner

_**Review Guys :) xx**_

* * *

Massages and Dinner

When the match had ended Chloe made her way to her and John's shared locker room. Her ribs were hurting. When Randy had RKO'ed her she had landed quite hard on her stomach. She loved her matches and wrestling but after them she hated feeling sore.

"John I think I deserve a…" she said walking in. John was lying on the couch fast asleep, his arm slung was slung across his stomach the other over his eyes. "Massage," she finished walking over and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"John, baby…" Chloe said softly shaking him gently. "…Wake up," he groaned, turning slightly. Chloe smiled he looked so cute.

"Where'd you go?" John asked.

"I went to the medical office, I did bruise my rib," John smiled pulling her close so that she was lying against him, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder as his blue eyes rested on her. He kissed her neck gently.

"I'll make sure to beat him up for you," John replied his voice full of sleep. Chloe chuckled her breath hitching as a sharp pain erupted from her ribs.

"Don't make me laugh," she scolded causing him to laugh, his body vibrating against hers. She turned over so that she was facing him. John smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek stroking it gently.

"You're so beautiful," John said causing Chloe to give him her usual toothy grin before looking down and playing with his dog tags. His blue eyes rested on her porcelain skin. She looked different almost as if she was glowing. He hadn't see her this happy in a while, since the baby.

"Baby, look at me," he said, her soft chocolate eyes resting on him. Her eyes were gorgeous although they were dark they still held a sparkle that lit up whenever she smiled.

"What you staring at Cena?" John laughed tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Well you know someone said something about a massage," Chloe laughed her head going back to display her tanned neck.

"I thought you were asleep," John shook his head taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Well I remember stating that I needed the massage, not you," John smirked, his fingers running down her body to her thigh which he pulled over his.

"Well I'll do you if you do me," Chloe bit her lip and pulled his dog tag towards her so they met in an intense kiss. His tongue traced her lips begging for entrance, when they parted her deepened the kiss their tongues engaging in a playful battle for dominance. Chloe broke apart with her eyes closed, her lips savouring the taste.

"We better get ready for dinner,"

"Alright but promise, you owe me a massage." Chloe nodded standing up and holding out her hand for him to take. John took it and she pulled him up.

"Okay so is the dinner posh or can a rock a throw back," Chloe giggled and took his hand.

"Yes, Steph said that she's taking us to this place that she knows serves great fried chicken." John laughed.

"Your favourite," she nodded as he pulled her close and walking out towards their rental. Once they got in the car they drove to the hotel. John tapped away on the stirring wheel to the beat of the music. He glanced over to Chloe who was fast asleep. He head was resting on the window while her arm was slung over her stomach.

John smiled she looked so adorable, the way her hair fell loose on her shoulders and her eyelashes cast shadows that danced along her cheeks. He pulled into the hotel car park and brought the car to a halt.

"Hey Chloe baby," Chloe groaned opening her eyes as she awoke and smiled at him, her eyes still closed.

"I'm up," John smiled getting out and taking her hand where he led her to their hotel room. Chloe walked in and went straight to her bag where she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt which had a simple design on it.

"Right Chlo, hurry up." Chloe smirked at him as she pulled of her sweats and pulled on her jeans and t-shirt.

"What about you Cena," Chloe replied walking over to the mirror where she started doing her hair. She brushed it out so that they fell in waves. John appeared in the mirror and winked at her before pulling on his black throwback hoddie.

"Right I'm done, how does it feel to get beat by a girl?" Chloe asked walking over and standing in front of him as he tied up his laces.

"Well you haven't got your shoes on," John replied standing up after he tied his last lace. Chloe shook her head quickly pulling on her shoes causing John to smirk.

"I beat you babe," Chloe smirked as he pulled her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Well you're holding us up," John smirked kissing her passionately as his hands dropped to her waist and Chloe's went around his neck. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. John broke the kiss and walked to the door.

"It's Steph," Chloe nodded as she walked to the mirror while John opened the door letting her in. Steph smiled as she walked over to Chloe and gave her the pin that she was looking for.

"Thanks Steph, I'm almost ready. John are you?" John nodded in response picking up his keys. Chloe smiled taking his hand as Steph led them the restaurant which was a typical family own restaurant which served the best soul food.

Having your engagement celebration with your family is more than you can ask for…


	29. Hangovers hurt!

_**Hey guys, here is a 'Chloe?' update and I hope you like it, hope you review! and thank you for all the support and I'm glad that you are liking it. **_

_**Love Amber :) xx**_

* * *

Hangovers hurt

Chloe giggled as she stumbled into the hotel room, John following behind her. He smirked at how drunk she was, she had only had a couple of glasses of wine and she was gone. She stumbled over to the bed and pulled of her clothes so she was standing in her black underwear.

"Baby, come here," Chloe said pulling out her hair. John walked over to her and caught her before she fell over. Chloe giggled hanging onto him. "You gonna give me that massage?" she asked John now letting go of her.

"Sure,"

"Want me to get naked?" Chloe slurred as she tripped over the bed and fell face first laughing at her actions. John smirked grabbing the lotion out of the night stand before sitting next to her and squirting the lotion on her back.

"Whoa…" Chloe giggled squirming at the coolness of the lotion. John laughed starting the massage the cream into her skin, the pad of his thumb moving in circles on her soft skin. "Baby you're good at this," she moaned.

"Why thanks," John replied moving his hands up to her shoulders before going back down to her butt. He smirked when he heard her moan. "Well don't get too comfy because you said you'd give me one,"

"I did didn't I," Chloe replied getting up and kissing him softly before pushing him down causing him to smirk. Chloe smiled sitting on his butt and massaging his back. She bent down and placed kisses down his spine causing him to shiver.

"Baby," Chloe smirked as he turned over and started to kiss her, pushing her down on the bed. Chloe smiled at him tangling her legs with his before they spent a passionate night between the sheets before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Ow!" Chloe groaned as she rubbed her temples. John was laughing at her from his position on the couch. She had just awoken and had a hell of a hangover. "Don't laugh…" Chloe replied stumbling out of bed as she pulled on John's shirt. "…We got any aspirin?" she asked flopping down on the sofa.

John held out his hand which held two small tablets. Chloe smiled at him as she swallowed them dry before burying her head in John's chest.

"It's too bright in here," she complained. John's lips curved into a smirk as he stroked her back.

"Well you better get some coffee, because Vince has got a meeting today,"

"Oh crap," Chloe moaned jumping up of the sofa and running to the bathroom. John snorted, checking his watch before getting up and walking to the bedroom where he changed into jeans and a plain grey t-shirt.

"Chloe, I've ordered some coffee for you so I'm going to the gym,"

"Shh," Chloe replied nodding at what he said before walking to her own bag where she pulled out baggy jeans and a plain black tank top before she heard a knock on the door. She sighed gratefully as she answered the door.

"You are a life saver; I'll give you an extra tip for that." Chloe said handing him a couple of notes as she sipped the black coffee. She grabbed her work out bag and walked down to the hotel gym where John was working out with Hunter and Shawn.

"Hey sis, how's the hangover?" Chloe glared at him as she started up the treadmill which happened to be near the weights which she cursed.

"I'm fine actually,"

"You know you're the only women I know who gets drunk after one glass of wine," Shawn and John where laughing behind him.

"Well… Shut up!" Hunter laughed at her attempt at a come-back causing Chloe to give him a steely glare. "I will beat you up, I'm not twelve anymore," Hunter snorted. Chloe smirked getting of the treadmill.

"I challenge you," Hunter held his arms up in defence causing her to laugh. Hunter took this opportunity to pick her up in the fire-man's lift.

"Well challenge accepted sis," he could hear Chloe smirking before she changed his move into a huricana which ended up with Hunter on the floor. Shawn walked over and stood over him.

"Well I think you better be prepared, she's sneaky like that," Chloe smiled walking over to Shawn and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"He should know, he trained me," Chloe replied. Hunter groaned as he tried to get up. Chloe smiled feeling sorry for him and helping him up.

"Right sis, who are you facing tonight?" Hunter asked getting up and proceeding to sit down at the bench press.

"Candice, I'm getting my shot at the title,"

"Whoa that's huge," John replied. Chloe nodded a bright smile gracing her lips.

"Yep, Steph said it's about time I got my shot," Hunter smiled at her as Chloe explained. Soon they had all finished their work outs.

"Hey babe, come on I'm taking you to lunch," Chloe smiled brightly taking his hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah, see you guys at the arena," they both nodded in response as he led Chloe out of the hotel and into the street.

"You know I can't wait to call you my wife," Chloe smiled as she looked up at him.

"I know I'm finally going to be Chloe Cena. Wow, has a nice ring to it," John smirked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"That it does," John replied as he led her into a simple café where they had their lunch before making their way to their hotel room. Chloe sat down on the couch with a magazine that John had gotten her.

"Hey baby look we made front page," Chloe said holding up the magazine where a picture was of her and John a circle surrounding her hand which amplified her engagement ring.

"Wow, what does it say?"

"Well it seems that maybe the relationship of Chloe Levesque and John Cena is heating up as Levesque has been seen sporting a very nice engagement ring. We just hope it lasts imagine what cute children they would make," Chloe read he eyes dimming slightly at the mention of children. John noticed this and the small tear that ran down her cheek tore him apart.

"Baby…" John began as he sat down next to her and wiped the tear away. "We will have a baby one day, our baby." Chloe nodded resting her head on his shoulder. John sighed running his fingers through her hair. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Chloe replied looking up and bringing him down for a soft kiss. John pulled her leg over his thigh so she was straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully lay them down on the couch where they made love.


	30. Love Triangle or No Love Triangle?

_I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will be finishing of the rest of the story for you guys. Thank you all for the support and I will be great full if you could review... Thank you all :P x_

* * *

Is this a Love -Triangle?

John ran into his locker room in a rush. Chloe had been in a match with Candice and she had knocked her unconscious. He opened the door his palms banging on it as he did. He rushed over to the couch where Chloe lay looking dazed with her water.

"Baby, are you alright?" John asked cupping her face and looking her over. Chloe nodded in response her eyes still looking a bit glazed over.

"Hurts," Chloe replied rubbing her forehead. John sighed relieved as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Randy knocked on the door.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, look can you look after her I need to go see what the medical team said,"

"Of course, go," John smiled walking out of the room as Randy sat down next to Chloe who had her head resting on the arm.

"Randy can you get me some water,"

"Yeah," Randy answered getting up and walking to the mini fridge where he got her water before kneeling down in front of her. "Here you go," Chloe took the water and took a sip before lying back down.

Randy shifted a strand of hair out of her face before sitting on his ankles and watching her. Chloe shifted closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Chloe nodded groaning at the pain in her head.

"Tiny bit alright," Chloe replied causing Randy to chuckle as he felt around for any lumps on her forehead.

"Well I can tell you that you're gonna get an awesome bruise," Chloe snorted opening her eyes for the first time. Randy smiled at her his eyes containing a concerned glint.

"You're a good friend Randy," Chloe said softly earning a smile of Randy. She hissed as she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Randy asked leaning over her as he searched her eyes. Chloe nodded holding onto his wrists. Randy looked down at her his face softening before he bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Chloe's hands went to his torso to push him of but she didn't, the kiss felt right.

Randy pulled away quickly before standing up. "I'm sorry," Randy said his fingers touching his lips. Chloe tried to get up.

"Don't be Randy it's alright,"

"No it's not, I'm married and you're engaged to my best friend,"

"You didn't mean it," Chloe replied as she walked slowly over to him clutching her head as she did.

"But that's just it, I did. I think,"

"Oh no,"

"I know," Chloe shook her head as she felt her knees start to buck.

"No I mean oh no," Randy looked at her seeing her collapse. He rushed over to her and picked her up before carrying her back to the sofa and lay her down. He removed the curls that had fallen over her face.

"Don't get up," she nodded in compliance as she closed her eyes once again. John walked back in and walked over and sat down. Randy looked at him awkwardly as he sat on the coffee table.

"Doc's say that you've got a slight concussion… What is wrong with you two?" John asked pointing to the awkward look on Randy's face.

"Well I've got a concussion so what's your story?" Chloe asked he eyes not opening as she pointed to Randy. The boys laughed before Randy shrugged in response.

"Nothing's wrong, John you coming out tonight?"

"Might, my girl needs looking after," Chloe smiled shifting her body so that her head was resting on his lap. Randy watched her and managed to catch her eye. Chloe scolded him with her eyes in which he turned away.

"Alright well, I have no idea where we going so meet us in the lobby,"

"Okay see you later," John replied as Randy brought him in for a brotherly hug before walking out. John sat back down on the sofa and stroked her hair.

"Baby how's your head?"

"It hurts a lot but you know I'll live," John smiled getting up and holding out his hand. Chloe took his hand and got up slowly.

"Right I think you need to sleep. Still I didn't know there were nightclubs in Denver,"

"There is nightclubs everywhere babe," Chloe replied holding onto John as he walked to the car where he drove them to the hotel.

"Baby can you carry me?" John snorted grabbing her legs as he picked her up. He carried her over to the bed where she snuggled into her pillow bringing the covers up to her chin.

"Do you want me to stay?" John asked as he searched his suitcase. Chloe shook her head.

"Go have fun with Randy; you too haven't had a night out in a while."

"Alright, I will see you tonight,"

"Morning," Chloe corrected earning a weird look of John.

"It's not a proper night out unless you stumble into you're hotel room a three in morning absolutely blinding drunk," John smirked stroking her cheek.

"Are you giving me permission to get drunk?"

"Yes now go," Chloe replied kissing him before snuggling into her pillow. John smiled kissing her forehead lightly before grabbing his keys and walking out the door. Chloe sighed rubbing her head as a sharp pain ran through it.

She had no idea what Randy was thinking when he had kissed her. She just hoped that he didn't get so drunk that he spills the secret and end up in a drunken brawl with John that ended in suspension. She got up and looked in the mirror to see a bruise already forming on her forehead under the slight cut.

"Great!" she exclaimed hissing in pain after she said it. She moved over to the bed and fell onto it managing to pull the covers over her body before she feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	31. The Truth Is Out and it's bad

Chloe sat on the sofa in her locker room thinking. It was the next week and she still hadn't choked up the courage to tell John that she and Randy kissed. Chloe sighed as she bowed her head, how was she going to tell her fiancée that she shared a kiss with his best friend.

"Babe," Chloe jumped turning her head towards John who gave her a weird look.

"What's up with you?" he asked walking over to the sofa and getting her to scoot over. Chloe moved although avoiding his loving glances. She could stand lying to him. "Babe, are you gonna tell me?" Chloe groaned in response.

"Randy kissed me… but, but it was by accident." John's face dropped his face draining of colour. His best friend, his best friend had kissed his girl. "John, please don't be mad," John scoffed as he stood up. John ran his hand across his face before turning towards her.

"Why?" Chloe stood up.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it he even said so, just wrapped up in the moment…" Chloe explained "…Which is why I kissed back…" Chloe whispered. John looked at her shocked and hurt.

"You kissed each other?" Chloe nodded reluctantly. John sighed in hurt as he looked at her and Chloe felt like she could of broke down at the sight of him.

"Baby, but I didn't mean it neither of us did,"

"Yeah but if did it, you thought it and if you thought it you felt it," Chloe let a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Where does this leave us?" she asked looking up to him her eyes glazed over with tears. John gave her a weak smile as he wiped away her tears.

"I don't know," John said his hands dropping to hers and taking her left. Chloe watched him as he pulled of her engagement ring. "We need a break," Chloe sniffled but nodded. John pressed his lips to her forehead before he walked out.

Chloe looked down at her now bare ring finger and choked on her tears. She fell onto the sofa as tears wracked her body. He was gone, he left her. Chloe fell down and clutched John's t-shirt as she cried.

John got to his locker room and walked in punching the door as anger roared through his body. He looked down at his bleeding fist then to the dent he had made in the wall and sighed.

"Hey, Johnny-boy!" Randy shouted as he walked into John's locker room. John turned towards Randy and glared at him. "Who died?" Randy chuckled looking at him.

John raised his fist and punched Randy hard in the jaw. "You kissed Chloe you son of a bitch," Randy groaned from his position on the floor.

"Chloe told you," Randy theorised clutching his jaw.

"Yeah she did and I'm glad, you've been lying to me this whole time, my best friend?" Randy groaned standing up.

"Look we didn't mean it, spur of the moment it is not like we are going to run off together, I'm married and she is your fiancée,"

"Not anymore," Randy's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"Because of you two, you both kissed." Randy scoffed.

"It was one kiss, she loves you and you're gonna forget all of that?" John nodded.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Randy nodded in response before walking to the door. "Are we good?" John smiled.

"Sure but, even though we are on a break, don't kiss her again," Randy smirked.

"Never, and I'm pretty sure if I did she'd kick my ass." John smiled at the image and turned towards Randy.

"See you in our match,"

"Yeah, nice hit," Randy said smirking as he pointed to his jaw. John snorted.

"Well now you know, never get on my bad side," Randy held up his hands in response before he walked out leaving John alone.

John looked down at the tiny ring in his hand; he and Chloe were over, again. John took of his dog chain and put her ring on it. Maybe she will be wearing it again.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	32. Watching her leave,,, Again

Chloe lay depressed on her bed; Steph lay behind her spooning her. Chloe had told Steph everything after Steph had found her crying at the arena. Chloe sniffled, thoughts of John causing tears to rise in her eyes and bile to grow in her throat.

"Do you think I can ever be happy?" Chloe asked as she clutched Steph's hands. Steph smiled rubbing her hands.

"Yeah, you and John will have your moment,"

"But what if it has already passed?" Chloe replied choking on the bile in her throat. Steph shook her head and kissed her shoulder.

"No, you and John are meant to be together, I mean that," Chloe nodded as hot tears ran down her cheeks. Steph cuddled her tighter and sighed knowing that Chloe is gonna feel a lot worse tomorrow.

Tonight was the WWE draft and everyone from Smackdown and Raw were piled into their individual locker rooms. Chloe was sat on the bench in the furthest corner of the locker room biting her nails nervously while John sat up front with Randy and Morrison.

"Right Chloe, your match is up," the time keeper announced as he appeared in the door. Chloe sighed standing up and tying her 'Raw' shirt behind her back and letting it show of her toned stomach. Everyone cheered her on and Chloe faked a smile and walked out.

John watched her, she looked skinny and sad, and he couldn't believe that he was causing her pain. John's eyes switch to the screen and he watched as she walked out.

**Raw (7/11/11)**

**The music thumped in the background as Chloe walked out onto the ramp gaining a big cheer of the crowd. Chloe grinned at the camera and said the words 'That's what it's all about' before skipping to the ring. She smacked the hands of some of the fans before jumping up on the side of the ring and doing a back flip over the ropes. **

**Chloe stood next to the referee doing a small warm up as she watched Torrie Wilson of Smackdown stood in front of her. Chloe smiled at her before the bell rang. **

**The pair of them engaged and Torrie kicked her stomach and caused Chloe to fall onto her knees while Torrie did multiple slaps across her face. Chloe screamed out in pain and clutched her cheek. Torrie grabbed her hair and pulled her up performing DDT on her. Chloe turned it around into a huricana and getting on top of Torrie and punching her. **

**Chloe got up and put her hands up in the air causing the crowd's cheers to get louder. Chloe smirked turning her back to the buckle and jumping up onto the turnbuckle. Chloe did another taunt and gave Torrie a 'CLL' summersault into a moonsault. Chloe pulled up Torrie's leg and got the three count.**

**Chloe smiled allowing the referee to lift her arm in victory before looking towards the big screen. The screen flashed with the images of all the superstars. The screen stopped on her name and Chloe grinned. She was going to Smackdown. **

"**From Raw and now going to Smackdown, Chloe Levesque!" the announcer shouted through the microphone. Chloe smiled and celebrated in the ring before going backstage.**

Chloe got backstage and earned hugs of her friends. Chloe smiled taking of her t-shirt and walking out. John followed after her and met her in the hallway.

"Chlo," John called catching her hand. Chloe turned towards him and smiled. John let go of her hand and looked down.

"I guess we won't be seeing each other as often," Chloe smiled.

"I guess not," she replied shyly.

"I'll see you at the next paper-view," Chloe gulp feeling sad at knowing she won't see him for a while.

"Okay," John nodded swallowing the bile in his throat before looking down at her. "I'll see you then," John nodded watching as she went to walk away. John sighed watching her walk away again. He walked back to the locker room and sat back next to Randy.

John's eyes were directed at the screen but he wasn't watching it, his thoughts were circled around Chloe. Why did he have to end it? John sighed and shook his head of his thoughts before being told it was his match.

John and Randy went to the gorilla position and got ready for their match.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, just miss Chloe,"

"Well then, you shouldn't have ended it," Randy smirked. John glared at him.

"You are supposed to say something reassuring and say that it isn't my fault,"

"Sorry buddy," Randy replied smacking John's back before walking out to the sound of his theme music. John sighed.

"Yeah, my fault," he said to himself with a frown. Nothing was going to be the same when he didn't have Chloe. John's fingers worked their way to his dog tags and played with her engagement ring that hung around his neck.

Chloe sat on her sofa looking at the TV watching as John walked down the ramp. She wiped her tears as the thought of not being able to see him every day. John winked at the camera before throwing his shirt into the crowd. He placed a kiss on his dog tags and handed them to the official before the match began.

Chloe watched as Randy and John fought and cried when he won. Nothing was ever gonna be the same again.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	33. In Denial

It had been a month and Chloe was feeling a little under the weather. She had not seen John since she had been drafted to Smackdown and everyday apart from him made her want him more. Chloe lay in bed her face pale and glistening with a dry sweat.

"How are you feeling sis?" Paul asked as he limped over to her, he was still out with his quad injury. Chloe shrugged allowing him to pull her into a hug. "Okay, Steph is coming to look after you while I have a daddy-daughter day with Aurora,"

"Alright," Chloe chuckled whimpering slightly at the cramps in her stomach. Paul smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you tonight," Chloe nodded watching him walk out before snuggling into her pillow and sighing before she closed her eyes. She rubbed her cramping stomach as she tried to fall asleep. She fell into a restful sleep a while later.

Stephanie walked into Chloe's hotel room and hour later and placed down the bag of munchies on the end table and looking over to the bed. She smiled at Chloe's sleeping figure before walking over to her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek causing her to stir.

"Steph?" she whispered her voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah it's alright sweetie, how are you feeling?" Chloe shrugged.

"I feel really sick and my stomach hurts and I'm kinda dizzy," Steph gave her a sympathetic smile and stroked her hand.

"Well if you feel the same in a couple of days I'll take you to the doctors," Chloe gave her a weak nod and closed her eyes.

"You know the funny thing, all I'm thinking about is a hug from a certain someone," Chloe chuckled.

"Well honey, he is not here anymore," Chloe nodded watching as Steph stroked her hair. Chloe tried to swallow the bile in her throat but fail and jumped up from the bed and ran to the toilet and puked up the contents of her stomach. Steph walked over to her and dropped down to her knees and stroked her back comfortingly.

Chloe groaned wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Steph turned her head to the side and looked knowingly at her.

"What?" Chloe asked her sleeve still at her mouth. Steph shrugged.

"Like you had to ask," Steph replied helping her up. Chloe sighed sitting back on the bed and looking down at her nails.

"I know, I just don't want to admit it, because if I do that means it is real and I can't do it without John,"

"Well maybe you want have to, it could just be a bug,"

"I highly doubt it; I missed my period four weeks ago,"

"Stress…"

"Now who doesn't want to admit it?" Steph smiled taking her hand and kissing it.

"You won't have to do it alone, because I'm here and Paul's here. John's just the guy,"

"I know, but he is my guy," Chloe replied wiping her tears that were running down her face. Chloe groaned. "I swear I've cried more in this months than I have in a year,"

"What can I say, guys are stupid,"

"And you got one of the good ones," Steph nodded.

"Yeah I did, come on, let's go buy a test," Chloe nodded standing up and getting dressed quickly. Steph linked arms with her and they walked down to the lobby before getting into their rental car and driving to a pharmacy nearby.

"Which one is the best?" Chloe asked as her eyes surveyed the shelf. Steph walked up to her with a shrug.

"Alright then, first response it is," Steph nodded watching as Chloe picked up one.

"More..." she replied grabbing five more and piling them up in the basket. Chloe giggled at her action as they walked to the counter. "…We want to be sure,"

"I'm not disagreeing,"

"You better not," Chloe laughed as she handed the women the money. Steph smiled taking Chloe's hand and dragging her back to the car.

"Jesus John, I'm sick of you moping around. Will you please do something," John just shrugged taking another swig of his beer.

"Alright dude, we are going for a work out, I'm sick of you just lying on the sofa doing nothing," Randy replied sternly pulling John up as he did. John placed down the beer and adjusted his clothes.

"Fine and I'm not moping," Randy scoffed with a roll of his eyes causing Morrison, who had been watching the two, to smirk.

"Alright guys, play nice." Randy and John just smiled and they all walked out to go to the gym completely unaware of what was happening with Chloe.

"Is it time yet?" Chloe asked as she looked at the display of pregnancy tests set on her bed. She looked over to Steph who shrugged in response. The timer beeped and Chloe looked down.

"Oh god, what does that mean?" she asked looking down at the two lines. "Does this mean…?" Steph nodded with a smile on her face. Chloe's lips slowly grew into a smile. "…Are you sure?" she asked again looking down.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes again!" Steph exclaimed wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Chloe grinned, her arms going around Steph also. Steph jumped up and down while embracing Chloe before she dropped to her knees.

"Hi there, it's Auntie Stephanie," she cooed to Chloe's stomach. Chloe smiled, she couldn't believe it she was finally going to become a mom. Albeit the situation could have been better but she was going to have a little baby, a whole bundle of needs she needed to care for.

"Oh my, I'm gonna be a mommy!" Chloe shouted placing her hands warmly on her stomach. Steph nodded wrapping her arms around her stomach and keeping her ear firmly on Chloe's stomach.

"Baby Levesque," Steph sighed standing up and wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck. Chloe smiled breaking apart and looking down at the small white and pink stick.

"I've gotta tell John," Steph shook her head.

"That's tomorrow's problem, let's celebrate,"

"With what?" Steph smirked at her and reached into the bag of munchies.

"I have ice cream!" she exclaimed. Chloe grinned grabbing the pot of 'Ben and Jerry's' chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and flopping down on the sofa with a spoon.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	34. Time for telling

Today was the first joint paper-view in a couple of weeks. Chloe was really not looking forward to seeing John again, not because she didn't want to but because she was nervous. Chloe stood by the elevator dressed in sweats and a sports vest waiting for the elevator to arrive so she could go to the gym.

She plugged in her headphones and searched through her IPod. She didn't notice the elevator doors open until she felt someone knock into her. She pulled her earphones out and dusted herself of.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said her eyes traveling up to meet John's baby blues.

"No, totally my fault," Chloe smiled shoving her IPod into her bag and looking back up to him. John noticed this action and smiled. She looked great almost glowing. "You look good,"

"About that…" Chloe began but her cell interrupted her speech. She gave him an apologetic smiled and picked it up. "Hey Tori, yeah I'll be there okay," Chloe hung up and smiled at him.

"Gotta go?" John asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah, Torrie is calling. I'll see you whenever," John nodded watching her step into the elevator. Chloe gave him a smile before the doors closed. John sighed running his hand over his face. Seeing Chloe again just made him want her more.

Randy was right, for the past one and a half months since the breakup he had been moping around. He sighed and walked back to his room with his thoughts.

Chloe walked into the gym and grinned at Torrie waiting by the pool. John had looked so good and it was nice to see his smile again and those eyes… Chloe walked towards the pool and pulled of her clothes to display her white bikini.

"You look great, healthier," Chloe smiled.

"Thanks yeah put some weight on. I'm just bummed about seeing John again." Torrie gave her a confused look.

"Why?" Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know, just brings up old memories," Torrie nodded in response.

"Well, the girls are throwing a party for Melina and everyone is gonna be there. Coming?" Chloe gave her a cheeky grin.

"Oh course," Torrie let out a squeal of excitement and wrapped her arms around Chloe in a tight embrace. They finished their work-out before going back to their rooms to shower and get ready. Torrie was right everyone was going. Steph and Paul were invited and she was glad.

Chloe finished curling her hair and walked over to her suitcase pulling out a white gold tulip dress and nude heels. She smiled at her appearance and pulled her hair over her shoulder noticing her empty ring finger. It had been two months almost and it still hurt.

Chloe sighed deciding to keep that in the past; it was about her and the baby now. Chloe sprayed on some perfume before grabbing her coat and walking out of her room.

Chloe met up with Steph and Paul outside the club before they walked in. Everyone smiled and watched as she walked in. John's eyes diverted towards her. The dress looked great with her blond hair and she had a warm glow about her.

Chloe met his eyes and smiled at him. John smiled back and diverted his eyes back to Randy who was telling him a story.

"Hey Chloe, this is your chance to tell him about baby Levesque," Paul said from behind her.

"Baby Cena," Chloe replied looking up to see him smiling.

"Go on kid," Chloe sighed walking over to John who stood up when he saw her. Chloe gave him a smile before pulling on his dog tags and meeting him in a passionate kiss. The boys cheered from behind him until John pushed them away before he cupped her cheeks.

John smiled against her lips before they broke apart resting their foreheads against each other's. Everything seemed to disappear it was like old times and it felt right.

"I love you," John said causing her to smile.

"Good cause I've gotta tell you something," John gave her a weird look letting her pull him outside to the back of the club. Chloe groaned at the smell of the dumpster.

"Probably not one of my best moments," Chloe said glancing down at the puddles. John smirked capturing her hand and pulling her into loving kiss. When they broke apart Chloe sighed biting her lip as she did trying to savour the taste. John took in the sight of her closed eyes and pretty face.

"What were you going to tell me?" he asked watching as she opened her warm brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping I could tell you in somewhere a little nicer," John smiled looking around the ally before taking her hand and leading her towards his rental car. "Were we going?" she asked.

"To my room, somewhere a little nicer," Chloe giggled as they climbed into the car and drove back to the hotel. John led her up to his room and walked in allowing her to look around.

"Chlo…?"

"John I'm pregnant," Chloe said her back turned away from him. John exhaled deeply as shock washed over his body.

"How…? When…?" Chloe turned to him with a smile.

"I think you know how and as for when, couple of weeks ago, after the draft." John opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. "I guess you're speechless, I was too," Chloe replied suddenly finding her shoes interesting. John walked up to her and placing his finger under her chin making her look up.

"We're having a baby," Chloe nodded watching his smile grow. Chloe gave him a toothy grin in return as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned as he spun her around.

John placed her on the ground and they met in a loving kiss. John picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down gently and let his lips work slowly down her neck and collarbones sucking on her sensitive spot before meeting her lips again.

"I love you so much," Chloe smiled kissing his lips.

"I love you too, more than you know," she replied letting him kiss her again this time leading them into a passionate love making session before falling asleep in each other's arms peacefully. They were together again, a family.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	35. Well We're In Vegas

John stirred slowly and came face-to-face with Chloe's naked back. His lips worked up his spine and reached her face. He placed a kiss on her cheek and forehead before his hands moved down to her stomach caressing the soft flesh.

"John…?" Chloe stirred opening her eyes slowly and turning towards him. John smiled his hands now resting on her back. Chloe kissed him softly.

"Morning babe," he greeted his fingers running down her arm. Chloe giggled burying her head in his chest.

"That tickles," John smirked pulling her back and kissing her again. Chloe looked up to him with a small smile. "I wanna be your wife,"

"We are in Vegas,"

"Let's do it," Chloe said sitting up excitedly. John chuckled.

"Babe I was joking," Chloe shrugged.

"I'm not, I wanna marry you," John smiled bringing her in for a loving kiss and wrapping his arms around her body.

"You don't care about the big princess wedding," Chloe shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"All that matters is you and me," John pulled back the covers and pulled her up of the bed in a heated kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" Chloe giggled but nodded before he met her in another heated kiss. John pulled her down and lay on top of her as they kiss.

"Baby, let's do it," John nodded getting of her and pulling her up. "Steph and I will go find a dress, you Randy, Morrison and Paul do something," Chloe planned before walking to the bathroom. John smirked meeting her in the shower before getting ready.

John walked to Randy's room and gave it a loud knock, he heard Randy groan from inside.

"Coming," was the muffled response. John smirked coming face-to-face with a tired Orton.

"It's seven in the morning, couldn't it wait?" John shook his head pushing himself in. Randy shook his head in annoyance before turning towards his best friend.

"Chloe and I are getting married today,"

"Huh?" Randy asked in surprise. John nodded.

"Yeah, she's going shopping with Steph for a dress and me, you, Morrison and Paul have gotta go get suits so hurry up and get ready," Randy smiled bringing John into a brotherly hug.

"Congrats bro," John smiled in thanks before sitting down on the sofa and waiting for him to get ready before they went to get the other guys.

"You know this is really short notice,"

"Well I know that I can count on you,"

"Well I'm proven to be awesome," Chloe giggled at her as she looked at the dress in the mirror and pulled a face. "No?" Chloe nodded in agreement walking back to the changing room and trying on another dress.

"So I booked the evening gazebo wedding at the Viva Las Vegas wedding chapel, looks really pretty."

"You really are the best,"

"Well if you have a random sister-in-law you are prepared for these situations," Chloe giggled from inside the changing room. Chloe pulled back the curtain and walked out causing Steph to gasp.

The dress was lace detailed all over and had a gold coloured bow that was wrapped around the waist and the satin material fell long to the bottom of the dress. The dress was strapless and flared out at the top of the knees.

"Wow, you look… stunning," Steph replied. Chloe smiled brightly looking in the mirror causing tears to well up in her eyes.

"It's so pretty,"

"This is the one, I know it." Chloe nodded in agreement buying the dress and carrying it to the car. Chloe glanced down at her phone and saw a text from John.

'Soon to be Mrs Cena, I have a surprise back at your room,' Chloe grinned.

"Come on, let's go back to my room, John has a surprise." Steph nodded as they climbed into the car and drove back to the hotel.

Chloe walked into her room and found a trail of white rose leading to the bed. She smiled brightly picking up a handful and smelling the sweet scent. She made it to the rose petal covered bed and found a box. She opened it up and found a note.

"Every princess needs a tiara," she read opening the box and finding a small simple tiara that would go great with her dress. She smiled brightly. "John Cena I love you," she mused to herself.

"Hey Chlo… Wow," Steph gasped looking at the bed.

"I know," Chloe replied with a loved-up smile across her face.

"Well, I got a gold dress that I think would match your dress," Chloe smiled.

"That's great, I'm just can't wait to get married." Chloe replied as someone knocked on the door. Chloe walked over and opened it to find her brother standing outside with a grin.

"I heard someone was getting married," he said playfully before bringing her into a tight hug. Chloe grinned.

"Yeah in a couple of hours, I am going to be Mrs Chloe Cena," Paul smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I got a surprise for you, you know you and John don't make thing easy?" Paul replied holding out an envelope. Chloe gave him a quizzical look but opened the envelope.

"Oh my god, two tickets to Hawaii," Paul nodded. A single tear ran down her cheek and she jumped into Paul's arms. Paul chuckled wrapping his arms around her body.

"Love you too kid," Chloe smiled.

"Well Chlo, we've gotta get ready, you're going to be married soon." Chloe grinned saying goodbye to Paul and turning towards Steph so that she could do her hair. In a matter of hours Chloe will be marrying the love of her life. It is all happening so fast, but who cares?

* * *

**Please Review...**


	36. Getting Married M

The black Las Vegas night was lit up with white lights as Chloe walked through the white rose petals to the gazebo where John stood smiling at her. This was it she was going to get married.

Chloe gave John her famous toothy grin as she handed her flowers to Steph. Randy, Morrison, Paul and Steph stood watching. John took her hand and led her over to the Official.

"Right we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of John Felix Anthony Cena and Chloe Marie Levesque. Does anyone have any lawful impediment why these two cannot be joined in holy matrimony?" nobody stepped forward.

"Right do you have your vows?" they both nodded. "Right John you first," John coughed nervously and caught Chloe's smiling face.

"Chlo, from the first day we met I knew that I wanted to be with you, it may of happened a little fast and we've had our ups and downs but I love you. Chloe I am so proud and so happy to be able to say you're mine and I want to spend the rest of my life so," Chloe smiled a single tear running down her cheek. John smiled wiping the tear away with a chuckle as tears welled in his eyes.

"Chloe…"

"John… Our relationship hasn't always been perfect but who can say theirs is? I know that from having a crush on you for like forever that I still can't believe that you're mine and I love you so much. Life couldn't get any better than this moment right now…" Chloe sniffled. "And I am so proud that you get to call me you're wife," she finished wiping her eyes.

Steph sniffled from behind her and Chloe looked at her with a smile. John looked at her she looked amazing. Her curls were pinned up letting a few to fall loose and the tiara he got her was displayed on her head.

"Right, do we have the rings?" Randy nodded handing John the rings. John took her hand and looked for the cue of the official.

"Right repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed…"

"With this ring I thee wed," John repeated sliding the silver ring on her slim finger. Chloe grinned jumping up and down excitedly causing the group to laugh.

"With this ring I thee wed," Chloe replied sliding John's ring on his finger and smiling.

"You may now kiss your bride," John grinned cupping her cheek and bringing her into a passionate kiss. Chloe broke apart with a smiled.

"I love you," she whispered as their friends clapped. John smiled kissing her softly again.

"I love you too," he replied in the same tone. John took her hand and led her to the limo that was going to lead them to the restaurant that Steph had booked.

John led her in and pulled out the chair for her. Chloe gave him a thankful smile and sat down glancing at her rings that were glistening in the light. John grinned as he stood above her.

"You happy?" he asked causing her to look up.

"Of course this is the best day of my life," John bent down and kissed her the kiss soon becoming heated.

"Ahem!" Paul coughed causing the two of them to break apart with a blush. "Leave some for later guys," he replied causing John to smirk.

All of them sat down and enjoyed the wedding meal before going back to their hotel rooms. Chloe walked in and jumped onto the bed John walking behind her with a grin.

"Baby, we've gotta get ready for the flight," Chloe shrugged kneeling up on the bed and looked seductively at him.

"That's in the morning," John smirked walking over to her and bringing her into a passionate kiss. He reached behind her and unzipped her dressed letting it fall down displaying her half nude body. John picked her up and pushed the dress of the bed before laying her down on the bed. John stood back and looked at her, she looked amazing.

"I love you," John said pulling of his suit and crawling up the bed. Chloe smiled kissing him lovingly again the kiss turning heated.

John pulled her leg over his waist and lay on top of her and played with the hem of her underwear while Chloe ran her fingers through his short hair.

John knelt back and sat on his ankles and unbuckled his pants while Chloe's thighs rested on his thighs and she looked up to him with love in her eyes as she chewed on her thumb nail. John smiled pushing down his pants and boxers before climbing back on top of her and kissing her deeply. His lips travelled down her neck and to her collarbone leaving a wet mark. The cool air hit the spot he once resided and sent a gush of pleasure through her body.

Chloe ran her fingernails down his muscular back and back up causing John to growl deep in his throat. They met in a passionate kiss once again as John pulled down her underwear his fingers running along her butt. John worked his lips down her neck to her collarbones and sucking on her sensitive spot. Chloe gasped as pleasure ran through her body her head going back against the pillow as she closed her eyes. John looked up with a stratified smirk before going down below her navel causing Chloe to clutch the sheets turning her knuckles white.

The room filled with Chloe's gasps and moans, she let out a final scream of pleasure as John worked back up to her lips placing small kisses on her stomach before meeting in a loving kiss. John positioned himself between her legs where they made love. Both John and Chloe's moans and gasps filled the room as they became one.

John rolled of her and they both lay breathlessly staring at the ceiling. John turned his head to look at her his eyes full of love. Chloe turned also their eyes meeting.

"I love you Mrs Cena," John whispered his arm going around her so he could pull her closer to his chest. Chloe sighed contently her head resting in the crock of his neck while she played with his dog tags. John kissed her forehead softly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you too Mr Cena," Chloe replied her voice almost identical to one he just used. John smiled pulling the covers up and over their bodies where they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	37. Epilogue,,, A baby Is Born

It was six months into the marriage of John and Chloe and everything was amazing. Chloe felt like she was one, she was somehow born to be Mrs Chloe Cena – however outdated that view was and there was probably thousands of feminists cringing at her thoughts but she was happy.

Chloe fluttered around the new nursery as she tried to get everything ready for the birth of her daughter, yes, they found out what they were having and were thrilled with the results. Chloe was now into her thirty-eight week of her pregnancy and she had been at home for at least two months now. John didn't think it was healthy for Chloe to be on the road constantly.

"Steph…!" Chloe yelled as she couldn't find the certain stuffed animal she was looking for. Steph came sprinting into the nursery breathing heavily. "What's up with you?" Chloe asked confused.

"I thought you were going into flaming labour – don't yell Chloe, Jeeze," Steph exclaimed and Chloe giggled.

"Sorry, do you know where the stuffed rabbit is?" she asked and Steph furrowed her brow in thought.

"Yeah, Paul brought it down a couple of weeks ago when he went to visit your parents. I believe it is in out bedroom, hold on a second." Steph explained. She was obviously talking about the spare bedroom that Steph and Paul had dubbed their own whenever they stayed in Florida.

"Okay," Chloe responded as she looked around the room. The walls were painted a nice peach colour and a white crib was placed against the far wall with a green comforter. The comforter had a brown boarder with a white bird in the centre with pink spots around it. On the right side wall against the window was a white dressing table with all the essentials and the window had curtains which matched the comforters.

Above the cribs were pink and green picture frames which had flower pictures in them. They went in order, pink, green, pink. In the corner beside the crib was a rocking chair with green and pink cushions and beside it was a tall white wardrobe. In the centre of the room was a green fluffy carpet.

On the wall facing the crib where two shelves on either side of the door which displayed stuffed animals and pictures of the family and family-friends.

"Here it is," Steph sang as she walked through the door and as if on cue a sudden pain broke out over Chloe's stomach. It made her stop in her tracks. She had been having slight pains in her stomach all day but she put it off as something like Braxton Hicks.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Steph as she rushed to Chloe's side. Chloe nodded but another shock shot across her stomach making her keel over. "Alright, I think you're going in labour, we're going to the hospital."

Chloe nodded and as soon as she knew it she was in the car and on the way to the hospital. She was trying to keep her breathing calm and relaxed because she knew stress wasn't very good for the baby when she was in labour, and plus, she wanted to do this naturally.

"Oh, this kills!" Chloe exclaimed and Steph couldn't help it, she giggled. Chloe gave her a pointed glare but was cut of from her death glares by her cell phone. She snatched it up and pressed it to her ear.

"Oh John, thank God. I'm in labour baby, you need to hurry," Chloe breathed into the phone. Steph heard some of the muttered conversation and knew that Paul was already speeding down the highway to get John to the hospital from the arena. Chloe let out a shriek and clutched her stomach. Steph took her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry baby, it gets better,"

"Easy for you to say, you've already had two kids!" Chloe seethed and Steph glanced back at the road. The hospital was coming into sight and she thanked God. They pair were soon settled in the hospital room and Chloe cries became louder.

"Hold fuck! How did this get so painful?" Chloe screamed as she clutched the bed sheets below her. She heard a snigger and John walked in. Chloe smiled through the pain and took his hand. "You're gonna regret laughing at my pain in a minute," she whispered deadly and John gulped.

Steph and Paul were ushered out of the room leaving the two lovebirds in the room together. Chloe squeezed John's hand tightly as another contraction hit.

"Oh shit… I can't take this much longer," Chloe cried.

"Well, don't worry because you won't have too. You're ten-cm dilated, it's ready to push." Chloe's midwife announced and John smiled at his love.

"Ready babe?" he asked and Chloe nodded, despite the pain she was feeling excited. Her feet were placed in the stir-ups and she braced herself with John's hand. "Push," John whispered in her ear as he rubbed soothing circles on her hand. Chloe let out a scream as she pushed with all her strength against the pressure and burn that she felt between her legs.

"Alright honey, one more push and you'll see your baby," the midwife replied once again after Chloe had pushed about ten times.

"You said that about ten minutes ago!" Chloe seethed and John stroked her hair.

"Come on baby, you can do it…" he trailed off as a scream erupted from his wife and then it stopped. The room went silent as a soft cry announced the birth of their daughter.

"Here is your baby girl," the midwife announced and Chloe looked over to John love in her eyes and tears of joy fell down her cheeks. John smiled at her and he also had tears in his eyes.

"Do we have a name?" one of the nurses asked. John nodded and turned to his baby girl.

"Gracie May Cena," the answered in unison as their baby was placed on Chloe's chest. She smiled up at John before her eyes fell on her new baby girl. She had a head full of blond hair and big brown doe-eyes which made her look so much like her mother. John caressed Chloe's arm while he gazed at his new daughter.

"Gracie, aren't you just adorable?" Chloe asked as Gracie looked up to her parents with love and awe. John smiled and ran his fingertips down Gracie's soft features.

"We're a family…" Chloe said and she meant it. She had the love of her life in John – her dream man and her daughter Gracie – her dream job as a mother. Life was perfect and it would be throughout the good and bad because nothing else mattered except her family and it was the truth… because it was that simple.

FINISH

* * *

**Please Review... And again, thank you all for the support that you have given me. I look at my emails and I see that you have added my story's to favourites and your alerts and I feel so great full. Please spend time to tell me how you enjoyed this story and I thank you for sticking with it. **

**- Amber :P x**


End file.
